Un nouveau venu
by kill9639
Summary: Un nouvel apprenti apparaît à l'examen de Yuei, il va très vite sympathiser dans la classe de la 1-A. Et il va aider ses nouveaux amis dans toute les épreuves qu'ils vont traverser. Sa présence saura t-elle ramener votre intérêt sur l'histoire que vous connaissez déjà ?
1. Chapter 1

**Point explication : Dans cette fic, je suivrai les événements du manga en y rajoutant un OC qui me ressemblera (le plus possible, si vous voulez un visuel, vous adultisez celui de ma photo de profil. Evidemment je ne ferais pas exprès de le faire hyper puissant et badass juste car il est censé me représenter, sa serait débile). Le plus gros de la fic sera des scènes de vies des élèves et je survolerai très rapidement certain événements importants de l'histoire du manga (exemple : Arc Stain que je ne développerai pas, compter donc qu'il c'est passer comme ce qu'il s'est passé dans le manga). J'ai également fait en sorte d'avoir le scénario (dans les grandes lignes) dans ma tête histoire de ne pas écrire au jour au jour comme ce que j'avais fait avec mon ancienne fic, qui c'est très mal fini. Je vous invite donc à chercher les petits easter-egg. Voir même foreshadowing si j'ai le courage d'en mettre**

 **Trêve d'explication et place au premier chapitre.**

Aujourd'hui ce déroule l'épreuve d'entrée pour l'académie de Yuei, tout les élèves présents souhaite trouve une place dans l'élite de l'élite des super-héros. Certain d'entre-eux sont brutaux et sans pitié, d'autre s'accroche au peu de courage qu'il leurs reste tandis que d'autre encore, sont trop concentré pour penser a autre chose. Dans cette foule de personne plus ou moins différentes, se dresse un concurrent, bien plus décontracté que les autres, il porte un casque sur les oreilles avec une musique tellement forte que tout le monde pouvais l'entendre autour de lui. Il écoutait du métal et il n'a pas l'air stressé ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Après avoir remarqué tous les regards braqués sur lui, il retira son casque et remarqua que le son était extrêmement fort, il le coupa et s'excusa auprès des autres concurrents, tout le monde allait vaqué a ses occupations quand un adolescent, a peu près du même age, courra extrêmement vite vers le trouble-fête. Il avait de grandes lunettes ronde et il était très maniéré.

-Comment oses-tu troubler notre préparation, tu sais que nous voulons tous notre place dans cette académie et que les places sont très rare...

-C'est bon je m'excuse...

-De simple excuse ne ramèneront pas la concentration de tous ses jeunes hommes en recherche d'avenir...

-Euh mec...

-Ne me coupe pas la parole, ton comportement est inacceptable pour un apprenti se disant près a rentrer dans Yuei, si tu as vraiment l'intention de devenir un héros respecté tu dois au moins connaître les règles de savoir vivre basique

-Bon tu me saoule, tu t'es toujours pas rendu compte que tu fais plus chier les autres que juste moi et ma musique ?

-Euh pardon ?

En effet les regards étaient braqués sur ce jeune Tenya Lida, il s'excusa a son tour et serra la main de la personne qu'il venait d'engueuler.

-Excuse moi pour ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'ai tendance a rapidement m'emportais.

-Pas de problème, moi j'ment fous mais dis moi je suis intrigué, comment tu fais pour courir si vite ?

-A ça, c'est mon alter, je possède des réacteurs dans mes mollets et ma vitesse de pointe est pour l'instant de 160 km/heure, mais j'espère bien la surpassais plus tard. Et toi quelle est ton alter ?

-Moi, je contrôle la lumière

-Pardon ?

-En gros je peux capturer de la lumière exemple euh, je prend la lumière au dessus du toit du bâtiment, du coup tout le haut du bâtiment s'assombrit. J'aspire la lumière même si sa se voit pas et la je peux m'en faire : une épée, je peux dégainer une épée de lumière, je peux la lancer en rayon laser enfin bref je peux la modeler comme je veux. Et après utilisation, la lumière retrouve sa place d'origine

-Mais c'est très intéressant comme alter, il donne beaucoup de possibilité de stratégie et un impact très important en combat singulier.

-Attends, tu prends vraiment des notes là ?

-Oui, je prends connaissance de mes adversaires. Dit-il avec un petit sourire provocateur.

-Ah mais je suis pas un adversaire moi, t'inquiète pas.

-Comment ça, tu veux aller en filière héroïque et tu sais forcément que les places sont très chers.

-Ah non mais je suis déjà admis, sur recommandation.

-Attends quoi ? Tu es déjà admis sur recommandation, mais que fait tu ici alors ?

-Ba, je regarde un peu mes futures camarades, histoire de trouver des amitiés à créer, et j'ai déjà réussi.

-Mais donc tu vas participer ?

-Non, je vais juste regarder, et j'ai aussi été amener pour palier a tout problème sur le terrain.

-Problème sur le terrain ?

-Oui, en gros, l'examen d'aujourd'hui et assez dangereux pour les personnes les plus faibles et mon alter et parfait pour faire du sauvetage ou même pour vaincre les "adversaires" évidemment je peux pas t'en dires plus mais t'es pas au bout de t'es surprise.

-Ok merci à toi, d'ailleurs comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je m'appelle Valérian et toi ?

-Moi c'est Tenya, on se revoit en cours. Dit-il en partant vers le bâtiment ou se déroulera.

L'examen se déroula comme convenu même si le robot a 0 points aura au moins eu le mérite d'intrigué Valérian, le seul moment ou il aura été obligé d'intervenir est quand Izuku relâcha toute la puissance du One for All, il s'empressa d'absorber la lumière ambiante et se déplaça a la vitesse de la lumière vers Izuku pour empêcher sa chute. Mais malheureusement, même a la vitesse de la lumière, il était parti de trop loin et il n'arriva pas à temps pour sauver le petit Izuku mais il assista au sauvetage d'Ochaco, il resta devant les 2 corps inerte. Après l'arrivée de Recovery Girl, elle donna les premiers soins et Valérian les emmena ensuite dans l'infirmerie, Ochaco se réveilla en premier après quelque minutes. Elle reconnu Valérian qui était resté a leur chevet, elle le remercia après avoir écouté ce qu'il s'était passé et rentra chez elle. Après une heure d'attente, Valérian perdit courage et rentra chez lui. Deux heures plus tard Izuku se réveilla et c'est Recovery Girl qui lui expliqua, il rentra chez lui et après quelque semaine, il reçu sa lettre. En arrivant dans la classe, il reconnu plusieurs personne. Il reconnu tout d'abord Kacchan évidemment, il reconnu également Ochaco et Tenya avec qui il avait commencé à sympathiser mais il ne reconnu Valérian, forcément il était évanoui à se moment.

Valérian choisit de faire la pas.

-Salut, je m'appelle Valérian.

-Euh, salut, je m'appelle Izuku.

 **Voila le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. Ma grande pose ma servis a penser au scénario de cette fiction et j'espère quelle ne subira pas le même sort que ma première fic et je pense que le rythme de parution ne sera pas incroyable, j'écrirai quand je voudrais et quand j'aurai du temps (si y 1 chapitre par semaine, sa serai incroyable). Bonne continuation sur ce site de fiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je vais faire la réponse au review ici car d'habitude je prend le temps de répondre au cas par cas mais la bizarrement je reçois les reviews sur ma boite mail, mais pas sur le site, donc forcément impossible de répondre**

 **Jenesaisplustonpseudodsl xD : Le fait que Valérian n'ais pas eu le temps de venir sauver Izuku ne dépendais pas de sa vitesse, je cite "Même à la vitesse de la lumière, il était parti de trop loin" sa signifie que le temps qu'il absorbe la lumière ambiante, Izuku était déjà tombé, mais il a pu assister au sauvetage d'Ochaco. Et merci a toi pour cette review.**

 **Deydeykagamine : Merci à toi pour cette review, mais aussi j'espère quelle ne subira pas le même sort que ma première**

 **Un Nouveau fan : Merci à toi, moi généralement je n'aime pas trop les OC, la plupart du temps c'est bâclé, (désolé de stigmatiser mais sur un site de fanfiction comme ça, je retrouve pas beaucoup de mecs xD) souvent des filles qui veulent juste satisfaire leurs "fantasmes" (le mot est trop fort mais je sais comment le dire autrement) en écrivant un personnage leur ressemblant mais comme par hasard, en hyper jolie, puissante, qui est amoureuse du bogoss dark et sombre car il est trop cool (exemple : dans Naruto : Sasuke ; dans SNK : Livaï ; et dans My Hero Academia : Shoto) et qui, part ailleurs ne cherche pas a pondre une histoire mais juste à faire rêver les pucelles dans son genre (Je m'énerves un peu là non ? xD). Et pour l'alter, je voulais qu'il soit pas trop puissant tout en pouvant rivaliser avec les autres de Yuei et surtout, qu'il aille un point faible très visible. Je me suis inspiré de Kizaru dans One Piece, en y rajoutant evidemment, le point faible que vous avez tous remarqué**

 **Et au faites, car sa me fait bizarre de voir tout le monde le dire comme ça, Valérian c'est mon prénom, au début je voulais trouver un nom a consonance Japonaise mais finalement, en ne trouvant pas j'ai abandonner et j'ai mis le mien. Sa fait bizarre de voir tout le monde l'utiliser xD**

 **Et la j'ai besoin de vous (we want YOU) Je sais pas encore quel couple faire dans cette fic, je sais même pas si j'en ferais. Bon je pense que y aura quand même du Shoto Momo (obligé pour une certaine lectrice, elle se reconnaîtra :P) Mais pour L'OC j'en sais rien du tout, du coup je vous demande si sa vous intéresserez des couples avec L'OC (pas de yaoi avec moi dsl). Voila ba je pense que j'ai déjà écrit un bon pavé, même pour les reviews qui m'encourageait juste. Maintenant, bonne lecture.**

Valérian choisit de faire la pas.

-Salut, je m'appelle Valérian.

-Euh, salut, je m'appelle Izuku.

-Tu ne te souviens certainement pas de moi.

-Non pas du tout.

-Ah, c'est embarrassant, c'est moi qui t'es emm... Et il se fit couper la parole par Ochaco qui arriver en furie vers les 2 adolescents

-Hé salut, Valérian, et toi c'est Izuku c'est ça, je viens de l'entendre à l'instant, alors comment ça va depuis l'examen d'entrée ? Tu t'es remit de t'es blessure Izuku ?

Izuku fût le premier a répondre : Oui ça va mieux, merci pour ton aide, et comment tu connais Valérian ?

-Il nous a aidé après l'examen, c'est lui qui nous a amené a l'infirmerie, et d'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué Valérian que pendant l'épreuve tu te baladait partout sans jamais attaquer, comment ta fait du coup pour être admis, par ailleurs, j'ai pas vu ton nom sur la liste des admis qu'ils y avaient disponible sur le net.

-Ochaco calme toi, tu vois bien que Valérian est pas très habitué à la vie sociale *petit rire narquois*

-C'est vrai, pourquoi tu caches ton visage et pourquoi t'es tout rouge.

-Euh..c'est..rien..Rien du tout. C'est juste que...Euh. J'suis un peu stressé pour le premier jour et, toi t'a l'air tellement enjoué queeeeeee. Je sais pas...Je..Je

-Bon et si tu nous disait, la vérité, je sais que tu as sympathiser avec Tenya, imagine ce qu'il est capable de faire devant toute la classe le premier jour en apprenant sa.

-Bon d'accord, c'est juste que... J'ai toujours été très timide... Fin non je suis pas timide en général...C'est juste que là ici... Fin s'a pas rapport avec le lieu ou on est mais... Bon j'le dis : J'ai une timidité maladive en présence de... fille.

Un grand silence se fit t'entendre parmi les 2 concernés avant qu'Izuku esquisse un petit sourire. Et Ochaco elle par contre, avait un sourire diabolique sur le visage

-Hé bien, on va remédier a ça. Dit-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de l'oreille de Valérian

-Euh... Qu'est..Ce que..tu fais ? Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles. Valérian rougissait de plus en plus.

Elle lui susurra dans l'oreille : Moi ? C'est Ochaco Uraraka. Dit-elle juste avant de déposer un baiser discret sur la joue du concerné.

Il utilisa son alter et se fût comme une téléportation au yeux d'Ochaco et d'Izuku. Il était assis sur la place lui étant attribué, la tête dans ses bras, posait sur la table. Il regarda alors les noms qui serait ses futurs voisin dans la classe. A sa gauche, Tenya

C'est bien je le connais au moins, j'étais sûr qu'il réussirais.

Et a sa droite :

Yaoyorozu Momo ? Merde me dites pas que c'est une des 2 autres admis sur recommandations, je sais qu'il y a Momo et Shoto et que c'est un garçon et une fille, j'espère que c'est le garçon même si son nom présage le contraire.

Le professeur arriva et tout les élèves s'assit alors à leurs places, Tenya le salua d'un geste discret de la main mais malheureusement, il découvrit avec stupeur d'Ochaco était juste devant lui, elle se retourna et le nargua en lui tirant la langue.

Je n'en peux déjà plus de cette classe de fou, sa fait 2 minutes que je suis arrivé et j'ai sympathiser avec un robot, un mec au cheveux verts et une folle. En plus le prof il pue c'est chaud !

La présentation de la classe se fit normalement même si Aizawa ne manqua de rappeler à l'ordre Valérian plusieurs fois pour bavardages, mais lui il s'en foutait.

Viens alors le test d'aptitude, il absorba une bonne quantité de lumière pour commencer les test, il établit d'ailleurs un nouveau record pour le 100 mètres :

le chrono a pas réussi a suivre.

Il était dans les premières places dans toute les épreuves quand vient alors la dernière, le lancer de balle, il était premier à passer.

Il s'apprêta à lancer la balle quand toute sa puissance disparu d'un coup

-32, 5 mètres c'est vraiment pas beaucoup. Dit Aizawa avec de grand yeux rouges pointé sur lui.

-Sans mon alter, forcément.

-La plupart des gens qui sont ici ferait plus que 30 mètres sans alter, tu te repose bien trop dessus.

-A mais je suis capable de faire bien plus sans mon alter, j'ai juste la flemme de tirer fort.

-Ici tu es a Yuei, la flemme n'existe pas **(dit Aizawa, foutage de gueule)** tu es ici pour t'endurcir et devenir un vrai héros. Reprend la balle et tire de toute tes forces

-Sa n'a aucun sens, dans des activités comme celle-ci mon alter est bien trop puissant pour que quelqu'un puisse rivaliser, la tirer de tout mes forces n'auraient aucun sens.

-Ne parle pas et exécute toi.

-Très bien.

Valérian alla chercher la balle et se replaça dans le cercler, il absorba un quantité de lumière phénoménale, le ciel était devenu noir au dessus de lui et la visibilité était franchement mauvaise. Il attrapa la balle entièrement dans ses 2 mains de sorte qu'aucune parcelle de la balle soit visible de l'extérieur. Après réouverture, elle flottée a moitié avec une fine pellicule de lumière qui reflété la tête des autres élèves très étonnée. Aizawa lui esquissa un léger sourire

-Et maintenant, la touche finale. Prononça t-il avec une pointe de fierté.

Il se redressa afin d'arriver à hauteur de la balle. Il étira son bras gauche en arrière comme si il voulait attraper quelque chose qui était derrière lui et avec sa main droite il frappa la balle avec une simple petite pichenette. A la seconde ou la balle fût projeté, des petits rayons passant derrière Valérian était très intriguant. Ce dernier compter a haute voix de manière extrêmement rapide

-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 et 10. Quand il prononça le 10, il ferma sa main gauche qui était derrière son dos, et montra au yeux de tous ce qui était dedans. Il venait d'attraper la balle.

Toute la classe était bouche-bée. Valérian lui avait un petit narquois a l'encontre d'Aizawa qui lui souriais jusqu'au oreille après cette magnifique démonstration de force.

-Tu vois quand tu veux, il suffit de te pousser un peu pour te faire ressortir tes compétences. Dis moi quel est ton record de tour du monde de cette manière, car c'est pas avec une simple pichenette que tu vas surpasser tes limites. Et pourquoi tu n'as pas fais sa dés le début ?

-J'en sais rien, je me suis jamais entraîné. Et sinon je voulais juste pas décourager les autres élèves.

-Regarde autour de toi.

Valérian se retourna et vit tous les élèves en rangs gentiment (sauf Bakugo qui pété un câble sur le potentiel de Valérian) concentré sur leurs balles.

-Ici a Yuei personne ne se découragera, l'esprit de compétition est partout et tu vas devoir te battre pour garder la place de meilleur que tu viens de revendiquer sans faire exprès.

-Je m'en fout de tout ça, je n'ai absolument pas l'esprit de compétition, j'ai juste été gâté par la nature avec un alter plus que puissant.

-Et c'est là que tu te trompes. Tout le monde pourrait te rattraper à force d'entraînement. Je n'ai pas peur et je suis sur que tu le développeras ton esprit de compétition un jour, en tout cas, ta le sens du spectacle, ils sont tous impressionnés.

-Je vous remercie de mettre tant d'espoir en moi.

-Tu vois, tu commences déjà a évoluer, tu ne m'aurais pas dit ça il y a 15 minutes. Concentre toi, viens au bout de cette flemme et tu atteindra des sommets.

De retour dans la classe, tout les élèves étaient à cran après avoir vu les compétences de Valérian. Durant la pause, tous les élèves sauf Ochaco, Tenya et Izuku, ont entourés Valérian.

-C'est quoi ton alter le surdoué ? Demanda Bakugo

-Ba...Je maîtrise la lumière, j'aspire la lumière et je la modèle.

-Mais du coup, comment ta pu lancer la balle si tu maîtrise la lumière ? Demanda Tokoyami

-J'ai juste entouré la balle de lumière et je l'ai un peu solidifier, ensuite je la lance a sa vitesse normal, donc celle de la lumière, le fait que la lumière soit durci, elle emmene la balle avec elle, comme une boite.

-Ah mais donc ta puissance ne se montre que dans des épreuves comme celle-ci, en combat singulier tu n'es pas aussi imposant. Remarqua Shoto

-En effet, mais ne me sous-estimez pas non plus. Je ne suis pas impuissant, loin de là.

-D'ailleurs, d'ou viens ton alter, le mien viens d'un mélange entre celui de mon père et celui de ma mère.

-Mon père est un grand héros mais mon alter ne viens pas de lui, j'ai récupérer celui de ma mère.

-Mon père est un héros très connue mais mon alter viens de ma mère.

Valérian quitta l'interrogatoire pour rejoindre son nouveau groupe d'amis

-Mais dis moi Valérian, c'est quoi ta plus grande ambition ? Demanda Izuku

-Vivre ma vie tranquillement.

-Hein, c'est à dire ?

-Ba en gros, je veux juste pouvoir vivre ma vie tranquillement, je cherche pas à devenir le meilleur ou le plus connu, je veux juste pouvoir vivre ma vie sans faire de vague.

-A très bien, moi c'est l'inverse, je veux devenir le numéro des héros, comme All Might

-Moi je veux juste aider mes parents, ils ont beaucoup de problème d'argent et je veux leurs donner assez pour qu'ils soient à l'abri

-Et moi je veux ressembler a mon frère, c'est Ingenium, je l'admire plus que tout.

Quelques semaines passèrent. Aujourd'hui Aizawa entra avec un air assez sérieux

-Aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre a gérer vos alters, ils ne servent pas a vaincre les vilains mais a aider les gens. Vous allez rencontrais le héros appelés n°13, nous allons au SCA.


	3. Chapter 3

Avant tout, je tiens a dire que cette absence et du a mes "vacances" de merde (pour faire simple, je devais partir a Prague mais ma grand-mère est allé a l'hôpital, je suis donc rester 10 jours chez mes grand-parents...sans connexion). Je tiens donc a m'excuser pour cette absence avant tout.

Dans le bus menant au SCA, les premiers groupes d'amis se forment. La plupart des filles dans leurs coins, Denki Eijiro et Bakugo a coté, Izuku Ochaco Tenya et Valérian sur les sièges adaptables de droite, très vite rejoins par Tsuyu. Les élèves qui ne se connaissent pas encore vraiment n'engage pas la conversation.

C'est Tsuyu qui va prendre la parole en première.

-Izuku, j'ai habitude de dire ce que je pense, et honnêtement ton alter ressemble beaucoup a celui d'All Might.

-POUAHAHAA. Valérian riait aux éclats. Mais enfin on ne connaît même pas son alter, et celui d'Izuku n'est qu'un boost de puissance, beaucoup de personnes dans le monde ont cette spécificité, bien que celle d'Izuku soit d'une puissance terrible.

Ochaco se leva et se rapprocha dangereusement de l'homme lumière. Quand elle fut très proche de ce dernier, il rougis et détourna son regard.

-Tu contredis pas Tsuyu

-Euh... Ah... Bin.

-Alors ta perdue ta répartie en quelque secondes ?

Tous les élèves c'étaient mis à rire alors qu'Ochaco regagnait sa place

-Tu as été méchante sur ce coup-là. Chuchota Izuku

-T'inquiète pas, je gère.

-Je sais pas ce que tu mijote, tu m'inquiète un peu

De l'autre coté le reste des élèves rigolait encore après que Tsuyu s'en soit pris a Bakugo cette fois.

Arrivée au SCA, le spich de N°13 se passa sans soucis jusqu'à ce que Valerian posa une question.

-Mais vous parler d'utilisation des alters pour le sauvetage des civils. Mais comment on fait quand on a un alter entièrement porté sur l'offensive comme moi ou même l'autre excité

Bakugo répondit au quart de tour

-C'est de moi que tu parles le traumatisé des meufs !?

Mais Valérian n'est pas du genre a se laisser faire et il cria a son tour

-La seule pour laquelle je serais jamais traumatisé, c'est ta m... Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les bandes d'Aizawa les avaient tous les deux ligotés

-Vous aurez votres sanctions plus tard pour l'inst...

EN toute hâte, Aizawarelâcha les deux apprentis et sauta en direction d'un portail d'ou sortait des vilains.

-N°13, tu t'occupes des gosses.

Après quelque seconde, un être étrange apparut derrière N°13, il était enveloppé d'une sorte de fumée. Valérian et Bakugo se jetèrent immédiatement dessus, il esquiva de justesse

Après un bref combat qui se solda par les défaites du professeur, les élèves furent dispersés et envoyés au quatre coin de la structure.

Tsuyu Izuku Mineta au secteur aquatique, Denki Kyoka et Momo en montagne. Bakugo Eijiro et Valerian dans un incendie, tandis que la plupart des autres élèves étaient rester aux cotés de N°13. Grâce a cette dernière, Tenya pût s'échapper et partis chercher des renforts aux seins de Yuei.

De leurs côtés, les élèves dispersés mené leurs combats contre les vilains. Au secteur aquatique, le combat fût rapide la victoire obtenu par une très belle stratégie d'Izuku.

Du coté de Momo, ils étaient en difficulté et Denki c'est fait prendre en otage après après avoir relacher toute sa puissance.

Du coté des incendies. Valerian fût le premier a se relever. Il fit de même pour Bakugo mais celui-ci refusa en disant qu'il n'avait besoin de personne. Il se leva et demanda a celui qui semblait commandé cette troupe.

-Vous êtes combien les déchets

-Tu nous sous-estime gamin, on est 57.

-Valérian, celui qui mets a terre le plus d'adversaire a gagner

-Ok, j'suis chaud.

-C'était pas une question.

Valérian absorba ce qui semblait être une quantité phénoménal de lumière, la visibilité ce dégrada jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à la visibilité 0. Quelques cri de douleur se firent entendre. La lumière de retour, 5 corps inerte de vilain. Dont le chef.

-Euh, il compte pour 2 celui-là ?

-Hors de question

Eijiro, que tout le monde oublier, tenta d'en casait une.

-Euh, les gars, le but premier c'est de survivre non.

-Non, le but c'est de battre l'autre excité.

-N'ais pas trop d'espoir. J'suis a 14, et toi l'éclair jaune ?

-17, tu me rattrape, et toi Eijiro ?

-Euh, 2, mais je joue pas a votre truc moi.

S'en suis une dizaine de minute dans laquelle Bakugo lançait ses explosions, Eijiro se contentait de se défendre tandis que Valérian enchaînait des téléportations et des coups furtifs. Il s'était crée un poing américain de lumière

-T'es a combien l'éclair jaune ?

-Ça y est ta trouvé mon surnom ? Je suis a 25.

-Rah, je suis a 23. et toi Eijiro ?

-Hein moi ? Je suis a 7 je crois.

-Merde il m'en reste 2.

Il s'empressa de foncer sur les 2 derniers adversaires. Valerian sourit et laissa le dernier a Bakugo, il était occupé a répondre à la question de Eijiro

-Mais comment t'absorbe une si grande quantité de lumière.

-En vrai j'ai pas tout absorber, j'ai juste absorber la lumière à notre niveau, et laisser la lumière qu'il y avait au dessus. Si tu avais sauté, tu aurais dépassé la limite d'obsucrité et tu aurais pu voir.

-A c'est une technique pour impressionner en faite.

-On peux dire sa. Mais bon il en est ou l'autre excité ?

Bakugo venait de vaincre le dernier.

-On rejoins le prof au milieu. Déclara-t-il

-Tu penses pas qu'on devrait rejoindre les autres aux milieu plutôt. Demande Eijiro inquiet de la réponse de son ami

-Non, on va défoncer les vrais vilains. On rejoins Aizawa tout de suite, je suppose que tu n'es pas contre Valérian.

-Si tu veut, j'men fous.

-Valérian ! Répliqua Eijiro. On parle de super vilains qui veulent notre peau, on ne connait ni leurs puissances ni leurs objectifs. Tu peux pas être je m'en foutiste a ce point.

-Ba si. Genre je m'en fous vraiment, je sais qu'il ne pourront pas me toucher, donc a un niveau personnel, je m'en fous.

-Mais, quand même... Il se fit couper par Bakugo qui tentait malgré lui de rester stoïque.

-Les gars, vous la fermer maintenant, All Might est là.

Eijiro et Valérian s'empressèrent de regarder par un trou dans l'immeuble l'entrée par laquelle le plus grand des héros est arrivée. N'ayant pas le temps de l'admirer, il était déjà arrivée aux niveaux des vilains. Il sauva Deku qui avait été un peu trop téméraire. Et en voyant son ami d'enfance, le sang de Bakugo ne fit qu'un tour. Il sauta et cria.

-Deku ! Comment tu peux te permettre de passer de moi !

-Bakugo attends, tu vas gêner All Might c'est tout ce que tu réussira à faire.

-Je vais y aller aussi tiens.

-Valérian, toi aussi ?

-Ouais, c'est surtout qu'il y a une certaine personne dans la classe, je veux qu'elle me remarque. Et il sauta dans les traces de Bakugo.

-Hein te remarque ? Bon vous me saoulez, j'arrive.

De l'autre coté le combat faisait rage, All Might n'arrive pas à se défaire du Brainless pendant que Shigaraki déblatére ses conneries. Black Mist lui attends de son coté.

Tandis que All Might tente une German Suplex _**(technique d'All Might dans le manga)**_ , il se fait piéger et se retrouve coincé dans les portails de Black Mist. C'est alors qu'interviens les élèves de Yuei. Shoto gela le Brainless tout en évitant son professeur, Bakugo fonça sur Black Mist et l'immobilisa, Eijiro tenta de frapper Shigaraki mais il rata et Valérian créa une bulle d'obscurité autour de Brainless et il y introduisit une épée de lumière sortit de sa paume. En rentrant, des bruits horribles de chair tranché se firent entendre

Toujours l'épée dans sa bulle il se retourna et demanda à All Might qui était à nouveau debout.

-Vous galérer contre ça ? J'peux déjà être nommée numéro 1 al... Il se fit couper par un bras qui sortit de sa bulle et viens lui frapper dans le dos. Il atterrit de l'autre coté du champ de bataille, aux cotés de Midoriya Tsuyu et Mineta.

-Ça va ? Demanda Izuku.

-Sa passe, kof kof, j'ai juste eu le temps de créer une mini armure de lumière à l'endroit du choc, mais c'est pas sa qui atténua le coup, il possède une puissance immense, mais, personne ne peut se repérer dans un bulle d'obscurité. Comment il a fais ?

-Oublie la logique avec lui Répliqua Tsuyu, sa fait quelque temps qu'on l'observe et on dirait qu'il n'a pas de cerveau, il obéis comme un petit toutou, n'a aucune stratégie se contente de taper, mais surtout, il rivalise avec All Might en combat rapproché.

-Vraiment ? J'y retourne dit-il en se tenant la cotes.

-Impossible. Tu as une cote cassé. L'adrénaline te tiens encore debout, mais a ton âge, tu tiendras pas plus de 3 minutes debout avant de t'évanouir.

-C'est bien suffisant.

Il leva une paume vers le ciel et absorba toute la lumière du complexe. Il pris quelque instant et tout le monde était dans le noir complet, seul une lumière subsister, une lueur entourant le corps de Valérian, il était prêt à bondir quand il se fit stopper par une voix qu'il connaissait.

-Stop ! Cria All Might, vous n'êtes que des enfants. Vous avez tous le temps devant vous avant de vous frotter au monde extérieure, ce combat est le mien et je vous protégerai, vous allez donc restez en arrière et attendre que termine ce combat.

La lumière est revenu instantanément.

Le premier a répliquer fût Shoto

-Oui si vous voulez mais avouez quand même que sans nous, vous seriez mort il y a quelques minutes.

-En effet et je vous en remercie mais votre rôle s'arrête là, c'est mon combat.

Et All Might s'élance contre Brainless, il ne semblait pas avoir l'avantage, d'autant plus que son One for All arrive a son échéance.

Cela faisait 30 secondes que le combat avait démarré, et All Might semble en très mauvaise posture face a se monstre que rien n'arrête. Alors que Brainless s'apprête a porter un coup fatal a All Might que ce dernier ne peux esquiver. Il sent ses jambes bouger toute seule et une pression sur ses mollets.

Valérian avait utilisé un déplacement instantané et il était en train de faire tomber son professeur, dans le but de lui faire esquiver ce coup que lui portait Brainless.

-Si vous pensez qu'on va vous laissez crever car vous nous l'avons demandé bien gentiment, vous vous tromper. All Might esquiva donc le coup de Brainless et recula.

-Merci mon petit, mais n'interviens plus.

-Bon vous allez arrêter oui, tout le monde ici a compris que vous ne pouvez pas gagner contre ce monstre. Si on y vas tous ensemble on a encore une chance. Shoto, créer moi un bloc de glace assez petit pour tenir dans une main.

-Tu veux en faire quoi ?

-Nous faire gagner.

Devant la ferveur brûlant dans les yeux de Valérian, Shoto ne pus que s'exécuter. Pendant qu'All Might repris son combat.

-Valérian, c'est a toi que je parle, si tu penses que je n'ai pas les compétences pour vaincre cette adversaire, et bien tu as raison. Mais sache une chose. C'est ce que la devise du lycée nous enseigne une chose. Si avec tes compétences, tu n'as pas assez. Et bien dépasse tes limites ! PLUS ULTRA !

Il démarra alors un combo dévastateur qui se solda par un punch d'une puissance inouïe qui envoya Brainless a travers la structure du SCA.

Shigaraki était impressionné et il ne put que trembler devant la puissance d'All Might. Après quelque réflexion il choisit finalement de s'élancer contre son adverdaire, se dernier accusant le coup de son dernier combat pensais que son heure était arrivée, mais Izuku s'élança avec toute rage, il se fit rapidement contré et cela n'allez pas sauvé le plus grand des héros, quand soudain, La direction de Shigaraki dévia et il semblait qu'il c'était fait touché à la joue. Des morceaux de glaces était éparpillés par terre et de l'eau coulait de la plaie ouverte de Shigaraki. Tout le monde tourna le regard vers Valérian qui était en position de lancé. Il venait de lancé, de la même manière qu'au test d'alter le bloc de glace qui lui avait fait Shoto. Il s'évanouis peu après.

C'est alors que Tenya revinrent avec une troupe de pros a ses cotés. Il protégèrent All Might et renvoyèrent Shigaraki d'ou il venait.

Après toute cette aventure. Izuku et Valerian furent hospitalisé, le diagnostic de Tsuyu était mauvais, il n'avait pas de cote cassé, son évanouissement est due a une sur-utilisation de son alter. Izuku lui avait les 2 jambes cassés et le reste des élèves étaient indemnes ou légèrement touchés.

3 jours plus tard, le calme était revenue et les cours reprirent, mais Valerian semblait plus désemparés que jamais. Ses nouveaux amis s'inquiéter pour lui.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas Valérian ? Demanda Izuku.

-Rien.

-Roh toi tu vas répondre ou je vais encore devoir être méchante. Réplique Ochaco.

-J'men fous de toi. Si t'es pas la pour me saouler, tu t'sers de ma timidité, pas du tout relou comme fille.

-C'est vraiment l'image que ta de moi ?

-Ba disant que depuis qu'on se connait, je cotoit plus souvent ton front qu'autre chose.

-Ah, je suis désolé. Et Ochaco partit se rasseoir. A sa place

-Valérian, je sais que Ochaco et bizarre mais c'est pas une fille méchante.

-Oui je confirme. répliqua Tenya. Elle nous a dit que si elle faisait sa c'était pour t'aider.

-M'aider, en me foutant la honte devant toute la classe

-Ba elle veux que tu combatte cette timidité, mais bon, elle est un peu maladroite.

-Ouais ba c'est pas le moment de me saouler.

-Mais pourquoi, ta des problèmes ?

-Ouais, on peut dire sa, avec mon père.

Les réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre

 **UnFan** : Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai qu'il me fait un peu penser a Shikamaru, mais j'ai pas fait exprès xD, sinon évidemment que Ochaco détient le record, sa balle n'ait jamais retombé, alors que celle de Valérian a fait plusieurs tour avant de retomber, logique.

 **Deydeykagamine :** Je te remercie pour ta review, si pour toi j'imite bien le style de l'auteur, ba je sais pas si c'est un compliment mais en tout cas sache que se n'est pas intentionnel. Pour les couples, merci pour tes propositions mais finalement je ne pense pas faire de Shoto x Momo car j'en ai marre un peu, mais par contre j'ai un plutôt bonne idée en lien avec l'OC. Et pour répondre a tes questions, non, la timidité avec les filles est juste un trait que j'ai rajouté, et pour ma part, c'est d'ailleurs l'inverse et oui je continuerais avec les scan, je les ais d'ailleurs même lu avant l'animé.

Prochain chapitre : le père de Valérian.


	4. Chapter 4

Une semaine après l'incident du SCA, Valérian n'a toujours pas le morale. Pourtant, il devra bien continuer les cours, d'autant plus qu'une sortie est prévue, mais les élèves ne savent toujours pas où, ni pourquoi ils partent, Aizawa rentre dans la classe, tout les élèves regagnent leurs places, sauf Valérian qui était déjà assis.

-Bon vous êtes au courant qu'une sortit est prévue aujourd'hui. Et si vous ne savez pas encore où, c'est pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité.

-Très bien, répondit Momo. Mais du coup, où vas-t-on ?

-Nous allons dans le plus grand grand centre sportif du pays. A Yokohama. Notamment la où il y a le Nissan Stadium.

Les élèves ne savaient pas vraiment comment prendre cette nouvelle. Devait-ils êtres joyeux de sortir de la classe, mais Yokohama n'est pas vraiment une ville pour des vacances, et qu'allaient t-ils faire dans un stade de foot ? ils allaient pas jouer au foot quand même.

Mina elle débordait d'impatience, n'ont pas que le foot l'enchantait mais rien que le fait de sortir de cette salle de classe allait la libérait d'un poids énorme.

-Mais Monsieur, on va faire quoi là-bas, pis pourquoi Yokohama et pas une ville plus touristique comme Tokyo ou Osaka. Et on part combien de temps.

-Tu te calme Mina, on va répondre au question une part une, on part 1 semaine. Le pourquoi vous le saurez la-bas et Yokohama car vous n'êtes pas ici pour du tourisme mais bien de l'entraînement. (Et surtout car on est obligés hmmhm).

Midoriya se leva tremblotant, son téléphone à la main.

-Mais Monsieur. Yokohama n'est pas du tout la bonne destination. Un super vilain y sévit actuellement et ni les super-héros ni la police n'arrive à rien.

-(Et merde... Bon a se niveau autant tout leur dire)

Trop tard c'était déjà la panique dans la classe. Le téléphone d'Izuku était déjà passé dans un bon nombre de main. Son possesseur le récupéra juste avant qu'il tombe dans la main de Bakugo et alla se rasseoir comme si de rien n'était. Tout le monde avait vu l'article sauf Valérian qui était toujours dans son coin, regardant par la fenêtre **(Et Bakugo aussi, du coup X).**

-Tout le monde se calme. Aizawa essayait tant bien que mal de récupérer le contrôle de cette classe.

-Izuku des fois c'est bien mais la c'est chiant que tu te tiennes informé de tout ce qui est en rapport avec le monde des super-héros. En effet un vilain sévit actuellement mais le fait de partir et de revenir indemne de cette ville dangereuse redonnera confiance aux sponsors, notamment pour le championnat de Yuei qui approche.

-Ah donc c'est juste un coup de com ? Demanda Bakugo

-En effet, et vous n'avez pas intérêt a approchait de ce monstre si il devait arrivait quoique ce soit.

Izuku qui avait l'habitude d'analysait les moindres détails pensa alors : "Ce monstre", Aizawa le connait donc ou tout du moins il a des informations.

Quelques heures plus tard. Aizawa rameuta la troupe devant le bus qui est censé les emmener vers Yokohama.

Les places sont les mêmes que la dernière fois. Le trajet fut mouvementé notamment à cause d'une idée de Mina.

-Bon et si on jouait a action ou vérité, doublé au jeu de la liste.

Tout le monde ce demandais ce que c'était que ce jeu tandis que Mina expliquer les règles aux filles qui l'entourait.

-C'est quoi le jeu de la liste l'alien ? demanda Bakugo.

-Vous connaissez pas ? Vous êtes irrécupérable. En gros on donne un thème comme par exemple. Grande ville japonaise, et chacun notre tour on donne une ville japonaise, le premier qui trouve pas ou qui répète a perdue, c'est simple non ?

Après quelque minutes de long débat démocratique. L'idée de Mina fût approuvé, Izuku a même réussi a faire jouer Valérian.

Ils se positionnèrent en cercle. L'ordre est : Mina Mineta Izuku Ochaco Katsuki Tsuyu Shoto Momo Eijiro Denki Tooru Valérian et de nouveau Mina, les autres n'ont pas voulu jouer

-Bon du coup comme j'ai donnée l'idée je commence : grande ville japonaise : Tokyo

Mineta : Kyoto

Izuku : Yokohama du coup

Ochaco : Osaka

Katsuki : Nagoya

Tsuyu : Fukuoka

Shoto : Nikko

Momo : Nagasaki

Eijiro : Hiroshima

Denki : Euh, on va où déjà ? Ah oui Yokohama

-Raté, je l'ai déjà dit. Déclara Ochaco.

Mina toute joyeuse prit la main : -Du coup action ou vérité ?

-Action direct.

-Hmmmm. Je sais. Momo créer moi une longue toile isolante.

-Euh ok attends 20 secondes...

C'est bon, tiens.

-Denki, tu te mets dessous, tu lâche toute ton électricité et tu termines le voyage dans ta forme débile.

Tout les élèves se mirent a pouffer de rire. Tandis que Denki s'exécutait en rechignant.

Finalement il ressortit de sa toile. Les pouces en l'air en lâchant des : gné, gneuhhhh.

-Bon du coup je rechoisis le thème. Je sais, personnage de Mario. Tooru tu commences comme on reprend de la ou on c'était arrêtait.

Tooru : Ah ok, Mario

Valérian : ...

-Valérian ! Tenta d'appeler Mina. Ouhou ici la terre, Valérian.

-Quoi ?!

-Personnage de Mario !

-Mario

-Perdu Tooru viens de le dire

-J'men fous. Luigi

-Trop tard ta déjà perdu. Action ou vérité ?

-Hein, c'est un action ou vérité, ba je savait pas moi fallait le dire plus tôt, j'adore ce jeu.

Izuku chuchota a Ochaco : Si il lui faut un action vérité pour le faire bouger on va y jouer tout les jours.

-Mais tu lui avait pas dit ?

-Ba si mais il m'écouté pas

-Bon du coup ?

-Action.

-Parfait, colle ton front contre une des filles de ton choix.

-Pfff. Tout ça pour revenir a sa.

-Oui en effet. déclara Mina avec un sourire diabolique.

Valérian n'hésita pas une seconde et choisis la fille la plus proche de lui... Mina il utilisa la lumière pour se rapprocher le plus vite possible de façon à la surprendre, il colla son front est resta bien 2 secondes collé, les yeux fermés. Mina était tellement surprise qu'elle rougit. Ce qui lui valut les moqueries de ses camarades.

\- Grrr, Tu choisis le thème Valérian.

-Ok, bon ba personnage de Mario comme on la presque pas jouer : Mario

Mina : Luigi

Mineta : Peach

Izuku : Daisy

Ochaco : Toad

Katsuki : Bowser

Tsuyu : Bowser jr

Shoto : Donkey Kong

Momo : Diddy Kong

Eijiro : Kamek

Denki : Les Goumbats

Tooru : Wario

Valérian : Harmonie

Mina : Waluigi

Mineta : Yoshi

-Euh...

-Ta 5 secondes Izuku. Mina faisait un peu l'arbitre.

-Euh... Je sais pas

-Trop tard. Action ou vérité.

-Action

-Personne prendra Vérité ou quoi. Mina commença a bouder.

-Je suppose que je choisis. Déclara Valérian. Mon choix est tout fais, j'ai appris récemment que il y avais une rivalité en toi et l'autre excité.

-Hé toi l'éclair jaune si tu continues m'appeler comme sa tu vas vite la dépasser la vitesse de la lumière.

-Euh oui, nous sommes des amis d'enfance. Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Vous allez faire un bras de fer. Et si tu gagnes c'est Mina qui lui donnera une action.

-Hé pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que ta des bonnes idées.

-(J'ai pas envie de me faire exploser la tronche moi)

Les 2 amis d'enfance se placèrent alors sur un des sièges pour le bras de fer. Malgré les explosion de Bakugo pour rajouter de la puissance. Izuku contrôlait déjà les 5% de son One for All et le combat tourna court. Izuku gagne sans difficultés, mais il termina quand même avec une main brûlée. Bakugo lui crier de toute ses forces et voulait tuer Izuku, mais le reste de la glace le retinrent.

-Donc Mina choisira ton action Bakugo.

-Euh, j'ai pas signé pour ça moi.

-Ta peur de lui ?

-Non de toi

-Ok merci sa fais plaisir.

-Nan j'déconne bon sérieux tu veux que j'lui fasse faire quoi

-Hé toi l'alien si tu me fais faire un truc de merde, j'te défonce !

-J'en sais rien moi, c'est pour ça que je t'ai passé la main.

-Bon, on va quand même suivre les règles. Bakugo action ou vérité.

-Juste pour faire chier l'autre éclair jaune. Vérité.

Mina était tellement contente que quelqu'un ais enfin choisis vérité. Elle va enfin pouvoir foutre sa merde

-Est-ce que tu as des vus sur un fille de la classe ?

Bakugo leva un sourcil.

-Non !

Mina était déçu : Pourquoi il a fallu que sa tombe sur lui. La réponse était évidente.

-Bon du coup on continue déclara Izuku. Il avait vraiment envie de poser une question a Valérian.

-Ok on continue, du coup au final c'est Izuku qui avait perdue donc on va dire que c'est toi qui choisis le thème.

-Très bien, c'est tout choisis : héros professionnel : All Might

Ochaco : Midnight

Katsuki : Best Jeanist

Tsuyu : Eraser Head

Shoto : Endeavor

Momo : Mount Lady

Eijiro : Red Riot

Denki : Present Mic

-Tooru : Cementos

Valérian : Ah mince, moi j'men fous de l'actualité des héros. Du coup je sais pas.

-Attends tu suis vraiment rien du tout de l'actualité ? Demanda Izuku

-Non vraiment, sa ne m'intéresse juste pas.

-Bon ok du coup, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-YESSS ! Cria Mina. Enfin, vous demandez des vérité. Izuku, tu lui fais la même que..

-Non, j'avais déjà une question sérieuse à lui poser.

-Hein ?! Mais vous êtes relou.

-Bon Valérian. Pourquoi tu fais la gueule depuis une semaine.

-Hein ?!... Parce que je pense savoir l'identité du vilain dans Yokohama

Tout les élèves se retournèrent.

-QUOIIIIII !

Aizawa qui jusqu'a lors restait dans son coin, dans son matelas, se releva et apparût devant Valérian.

-Ce qui signifie ?

Valérian n'ayant pas remarqué qu'Aizawa les avaient rejoins répondit innocemment.

-Ouais, je pense que c'est mon père qui fait encore d'la merde car WOW Mons...Monsi...Monsieur Aizawa ?!

-A donc ce vilain serait ton père ? J'y avait déjà pensé tant la ressemblance est frappante.

-Ah b...Bon, vous, vous le connaissez ?

-Je pense moi aussi avoir une idée de qui est derrière ce vilain. Apres si c'est ton père, j'en sais rien. En tout cas on est arrivée, nous sommes dans une zone non habité situé a quelque kilomètre de notre futur centre d'entrainement.

Alors que les élèves descendez 1 par 1. Un homme apparût alors à coté du bus. Il était si rapide qu'on aurait jurer voir Valérian. Il attendit patiemment caché que les élèves sortent. Jusqu'à ce que Valérian apparaisse. Il apparut alors, le bras autour de ce dernier, a coté de tous les élèves.

-Alors Valérian, qu'est ce que tu deviens depuis le temps, se fait 7 ans déjà non ?

-Toi ! C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Tu vas payer l'enfer que tu as fais vivre a Maman.

Alors que Aizawa était obligés de désactivé les deux alters (ba oui, ils sont cote a cote, donc Aizawa regarde les 2) les autres élèves retournaient dans le bus. Seul Valérian lui restait dehors, aux prises avec l'inconnu.

-Je vois que tu as pas mal progressé depuis le temps. Mais comme a l'époque tu te reposes trop sur ton alter. Mais surtout.

Il partit derrière le bus pour échapper a Aizawa une milli-secondes, se qui lui suffit pour absorber la lumière autour de lui.

-Quand Aizawa le regarda a nouveau, il fut surpris de découvrir que l'alter de son adversaire était toujours utilisable.

-Toi aussi, Eraser Head, tu te repose trop sur ton alter.

-Tu veux t'en prendre aux élèves ?

-Non je veux juste voir comment mon p'tit bout de chou a évoluer.

-C'est donc bien ton fils. (Pourtant quelque chose cloche. A mon souvenir, Hitoshi n'es pas capable de la solidifié. Il va falloir jouer sur cette avantage)

Valérian, qui était resté de l'autre coté du bus. Absorba la lumière autour du bus, qu'il plongea dans l'obscurité. Plus que d'absorber son but était surtout de bloquer la visibilité de ses camarades. Il hurla tout en s'élançant sur son adversaire.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais COMME SA !

Il se fit rapidement bloquer par son père qui ne connaissait que trop bien cette alter.

-Comment peut tu espérer me battre avec mon propre alter. Tu es encore trop puéril pour comprendre la vie.

-Aizawa lui s'étonnait toujours de ne pas pouvoir désactiver leurs alters.

Tandis qu'ils arrêtaient leurs combat en s'éloignant, Aizawa se mit a coté de son élèves et lui posa une question.

-Tu sais pourquoi je ne peux pas désactiver vos alters.

-Je pense que vous le désactiver juste que vous ne l'annuler pas, la lumière déjà absorbé peut-être utilisé. Le fait qu'il ait absorbé beaucoup d'un coup, mettant son endurance en péril montre qu'il vous a déjà combattu ou du moins, il vous connaît.

-En effet, c'est moi qui l'ai mis sous les barreaux il y a sept ans de cela. Je ne sais pas comment il est sortit. je ne te serais donc d'une pas très grande utilité dans ce combat.

Soudain, le fond du mur explosa, laissant sortir un Bakugo énervait par le fait que Valérian leur bloqua la vue.

-Hé l'éclair jaune, si tu compte nous laisser sur le banc de touche laisse moi te montrer que j'ai pas besoin de ta protection.

Bakugo était suivie par Shoto et Izuku. Le reste est resté dans le bus sous la protection de Tenya et de Tokoyami.

-Donc des élèves contre un super vilain. Eraser, tu m'excusera les dégâts collatéraux, ils n'y en a qu'un seul qui m'intéresse dit-il en s'élançant dans la bataille.

 **Voici pour ce chapitre, j'ai tenté un format plus rapide se lisant plus vite, j'ai également tenté de mettre un peu plus de fun avec le jeu de Mina, a vous de me dire si vous aimez bien ou si vaux mieux que des chapitres d'action.**

 **J'attends beaucoup de vos avis sur ce chapitre car c'est le premier arc "inédit" dans le sens ou je ne reprends pas le manga et surtout que j'ai changé d'avis à la dernière minute. A la base je voulais faire du père de Valérian un héros reconnu qui n'a pu de temps pour sa famille. Mais je me suis dit qu'un vilain serait plus classe, et surtout qu'il va me permettre de détaille l'alter de Valérian en situation de combat.**

 **Egalement je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous feront le rapprochement avec Shoto et Endeavor (l'héritage d'alter, le fait qu'il se déteste, le rapport à la mère etc...) Mais ne vous inquiéter pas l'histoire est bien différente**

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **UnFan : Le pouvoir de Valérian est assez spectaculaire mais tu verras dans le prochain chapitre que personnellement je le rangerais quand même dans les "moyens sup" en combat réel car il a une faiblesse incroyable qui arrivera plus tard (arrivera t-il a la surmonter ? ;D). Pour le coté arrogant, j'assume a 100%, c'est moi.**

 **Deydeykagamine : Pour le caractère de Valérian, c'est moi mais poussez a l'extrême, son caractère et utile pour la suite de l'histoire, merci pour tes idées mais j'ai déjà choisis pour les couples.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alors qu'Hitoshi s'élançait vers son fils, Aizawa s'interposa et bloqua le corps pourtant très athlétique de son adversaire.

-Bakugo et Shoto, vous n'avez pas votre rôle a joué dans cette bataille ! Cria Aizawa

-Si tu pense que je vais laisser l'autre éclair jaune foutre une branlée a son père en restant les bras croisé, tu te trompes.

Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit toujours aussi excité celui-la ? Pensa Valérian. Bon ils vont nous aider, obliger d'admettre que moi et le prof, se seras pas suffisant pour l'abattre.

-Les gars, si vous pouvez le bloquer quelque seconde, j'aimerai faire une strat avec le prof.

-Pas de problème vas-y Valérian. Dit Shoto en lançant une pointe de glace vers Hitoshi.

Aizawa accepta et se retira avec son élèves.

-Que veut tu Valérian.

-Je veux vous parler de la plus grande faiblesse de notre alter. Pour faire simple, le corps est capable de supporter une certaine quantité de lumière, et si on dépasse cette quantité, il n'y a aucun problème sur le coup, mais notre endurance en prend un coup, c'est notamment la raison de mon évanouissement au SCA, et la Hitoshi a puisez dans ses réserves, je le vois, même si de base il est très fort, il ce fait mal actuellement

-Valérian, c'est pas bien de cafté sur notre alter. Hitoshi se retrouvait maintenant à coté des deux comploteurs.

-Les gars vous faites quoi là ?

-Vas-y, va retenir un mec qui se déplace à l'aide de la lumière toi. Alors Tu la fermes et tu nous aide a le défoncer. Bakugo ne pensais a rien d'autre que le combat sur le moment.

Fais chier, si il m'entendait on pourrait faire un magnifique duo, sa marcherais aussi avec Shoto mais en bien moins puissant. Pensa Valérian

-Bakugo ! J'ai besoin de te parler toi aussi

-La ferme, j'ai pas besoin de connaître ses faiblesses pour me le faire !

-Si tu penses que se seras aussi simple t'es vraiment con !

-Les enfants, c'est cool de vous engueuler, mais vous voulez pas venir m'aider ? Aizawa était aux prise avec Le père de Valérian et semblait clairement faire pâle figure.

Hitoshi lui commençait déjà à s'essouffler.

-Bon tant pis, Shoto tu peux entendre raison toi ? Dans ce cas viens avec moi.

-Très bien. Bakugo tu aides le prof pour l'instant

-Merci du cadeau les gars.

Après que Shoto et Valérian soit de l'autre coté du bus.

-Shoto, tu veux bien utiliser tes flammes, je ne t'ai jamais vu les utilisé jusque la.

-Non je suis désolé mais je refuse d'utiliser mes flammes, question personnel.

-Vraiment, même pas un petit effort ?

-Non c'est hors de question, maintenant si tu veux bien je dois retourner aider les autres qui so...

Shoto était détruit par ce qu'il voyait devant lui, le prof était en sang face contre terre et Bakugo lui tenait tête mais sans beaucoup de match, on voit qu'Hitoshi est clairement au dessus.

-Valérian pas le temps de discuter, on y vas.

Les jambes de Valérian ne répondait pas. Quelque chose l'empêcher de reprendre ses esprits.

-Trop tard fiston. Son père apparut derrière lui et lui asséna un coup de pied incroyablement puissant. Valérian eut comme la dernière fois le temps de créer une armure de lumière. Il se releva assez facilement, en effet se coup reste inférieur a la puissance de Noumu.

-Comment peux tu encore être debout.

-Grâce à maman.

-Comment ça ?

-TU N'AS PAS A LE SAVOIR ! TU NE SAIS RIEN DE LA FEMME QUI T'AIMAIS !

-Qu'espère tu ? Me faire pleurer. Comme c'est mignon un enfant qui en veux a la personne qui lui permet d'exister.

-Non, je n'en veux pas à la personne qui me permet d'exister, jamais je ne pourrais en vouloir a maman, mais par contre toi, TU ES LA PLUS GROSSE ORDURE DE TOUT LES TEMPS !

-Merci sa me flatte. Avant que se combat ne se termine. Tu veux des réponse peut-être ? Ta naissance, la réel identité de ta mère, pourquoi j'en suis arrivée là.

-Non, je n'en ai pas besoin, je sais qui je suis, je sais qui tu es, et je sais ce que je dois faire. Valérian absorba alors sa quantité limite de lumière, qui ne représentais pas grand chose comparée a la performance d'Hitoshi en début de combat.

-Tu connait déjà ta limite, pas mal tu es en avance sur le moi de ton époque.

-NE ME COMPARE PAS A UNE ORDURE DE TON ESPÈCE ! Il s'élança alors sur son père. Il utilisa pour se faire une extension sur son poing, comme un gant mais on bien plus puissant.

-Que compte tu faire avec cette accessoire puéril. Tu sais pourtant que la lumière n'est pas outil de combat mais simple support.

-Sa, c'est ce que tu crois. Il appliqua son poing sur son père qui lui ne s'attendait pas un tel choc. Il fût propulsé au loin.

-Comment peux tu me toucher avec de la simple lumière ?

-Maman possédais un alter de solidification. Elle pouvait solidifier n'importe quoi, du fer jusqu'a l'eau. Ton alter s'étant mélangé au sien, je me retrouve a pouvoir solidifier la lumière.

Hitoshi avait un peu de mal a ce relever. Mais il n'était pas moins confiant dans ses compétences.

-Je m'en fous de cette femme ingrate. Vous lui un culte tant que le veux. Tu es beaucoup trop gengrainé pour connaître la vérité.

-NE PARLE PLUS D'ELLE COMME CA !

Valérian se sentait plus puissant de part le pouvoir que lui a légué sa mère. Il fonça sur son père. Qui utilisa le peu de lumière qui lui restait pour s'échapper.

Un "Malédiction" sortit de la bouche d'Aizawa qui comprit ce qu'allait faire son adversaire. Tout a coup, il fût tous enveloppés dans une géante ombre.

-J'y crois pas... Laissez tomber ! Je suis le seul a pouvoir l'affronter maintenant.

2 lumières s'entrechoquèrent dans la noirceur. Les élèves étaient totalement ébahis depuis le bus en voyant les deux lumières qui se foncent l'une sur l'autre. L'une des deux semblaient recevoir les coups tandis que l'autre semblait se baladait.

Plus le temps passe, plus la lumière revenait, Hitoshi utilisait sa lumière, elle revenait donc a sa place d'origine. Finalement, la lumière qui entourait Valérian s'éteignit. Alors que la lumière était de retour, tous les élèves était choqués de voir Valérian, a terre, en sang.

-Tu pensais vraiment me vaincre avec mon propre alter.

Hitoshi se rapprocha dangereusement de son fils. Aizawa se lança derrière lui pour l'empêcher de touché a son élève. Le vilain se contenta d'un simple coup de coude pour renvoyer son adversaire, même pas un regard.

-Alors Valérian. Tu sais pourquoi je suis là n'est-ce pas ?

Valérian était à terre, il ne pouvait plus bougeait un membre. Il s'efforce malgré tous a répondre à la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde.

-Bien sûr que je le sais. tu veux que je te rejoigne dans le crime.

-Tu vois que quand tu veux tu peux être intelligent.

-Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix.

Izuku s'interposa entre son lui et Hitoshi.

-Valérian ! Tu veux vraiment devenir un vilain ! Devenir la même raclure que ton père ?

-Pousse toi de la gamin. C'est une discussion entre moi et mon fils !

Soudain une vague de glace créa un mur qui bloqua la discussion.

-Tu veux toi aussi t'interposer ?

Avant même que Shoto n'eut le temps de répondre. Il prit un coup de pied de plein front et s'envola dans le bus., Il fut rattrapé par Tokoyami qui utilisa Dark Shadow pour amortir la chute. Shoto était désormais out lui aussi.

-Deku ! laisse tomber l'autre éclair jaune et bats-toi.

Bakugo se lança à son tour dans la bataille

-Tu veux tenter ta chance toi aussi ? Très bien, je vais donc devoir me faire tous les élèves de cette classe de merde.

Il sauta sur Bakugo qui esquiva un coup de pied de par le fait qu'il avait observer le style de combat d'Hitoshi, mais il ne pus esquiver le coup de genou suivit. Il fut projeté en l'air avant de retomber devant Hitoshi. Il l'envoya dans le bus d'un coup de pied sec avant de retourner vers son fils, toujours a terre, protégé par Izuku.

-N'approcher pas. Valérian n'est pas votre chose.

-Il a déjà donner sa réponse gamin. Et tu ferais bien de bouger toi aussi si tu veux pas de problème.

-Iz...Izuku !

-Quoi Valérian !

-Lève ma paume vers le ciel s'il te plaît.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi

Hitoshi, qui savait ce qu'avait Valérian en tête se précipita sur Izuku. Mais il n'avait plus de lumière en stock, il fonça donc juste en courant

-Alors comme ça tu as finis par le maîtriser Valérian ?!

Hitoshi était désormais a mi-chemin tandis qu'Izuku faisait ce que lui avait demandé Valérian. Hitoshi lui arma déjà son poing en direction d'Izuku, quand soudain une explosion retentissa, et le temps qu'Hitoshi tourna la tête vers le bus, la d'ou venait l'explosion, Ochaco était déjà entrain de vomir tandis que Tenya s'occupait de ses réacteurs après son récipro. En effet Bakugo c'est servie de la vitesse procuré par Tenya et de l'apesanteur par Ochaco pour arriver plus vite. Grâce à cette vitesse, il était déjà arivée au niveau d'Hitoshi, une énorme droite suivie d'une explosion à même son visage envoya valser son adversaire.

Du coté d'Izuku, Valérian était de nouveau sur pied, il avait besoin que quelqu'un pointe sa paume vers le ciel pour absorber la lumière.

-Désolé pour les problèmes que je vous causent, mais ce combat ne concerne que moi et mon père.

-N'y pense même pas Valérian ! cria Izuku. Tu as bien vus que tu n'as pas le niveau.

-Il garde une botte secrète, que j'ai appris a maîtriser que très récemment. Si je dis y recourir, je vais très certainement tombée dans les pommes voir avoir des dommages irréversible, vous devrez donc me prendre en charge dans l'instant.

-Tu comptes vraiment te détruire pour gagner un simple combat dans lequel, si on se mets tous ensemble, on peut certainement gagné.

-Oui, tout à fait.

Izuku baissa les bras et partit dans le bus, il n'avait jamais vu un tel entêté, pourtant il connais Bakugo depuis longtemps.

Du coté d'Hitoshi, qui se relevait avec une facilité étrange

-Ta toujours pas ton compte le mioche ?

Bakugo qui était totalement entaché de sang et essoufflé le regarda avec un regard des plus meurtriers. Il sourit et prononça juste avant de tomber dans les pommes

-Tu crois peut-être, que je peux te laisser emmener un de mes rivaux.

Il se laissa tomber juste après avoir prononcer cette phrase, il se fit très vite rattraper par Izuku qui le renvoya dans le bus, Valérian repartit à coté du bus et de ses camarades, après un regard envers toute sa classe, ils lui firent tous un petit geste de la tête, comme pour approuver sa décision.

-Alors fiston, tu t'es enfin décider à me rejoindre ? Je te jure que si tu me rejoins je ne ferais pas plus de mal a tes petits copains.

-C'est la dernière fois qu'on se vois. ET LA DERNIÈRE QUE JE VOIS TON VISAGE DE MERDE !

-Je te rappelle que tu as hérité de ce visage p'tit con.

-LA FERME ! TU N'ES PERSONNE A MES YEUX !

Hitoshi absorba sa quantité limite de lumière. Valérian en fit de même bien qu'il était à la limite du ridicule à coté de son père.

Le combat commença comme il y a quelque minutes. Cela ressemblait a 2 lucioles dans le noir qui s'entrechoquent. Après quelque minutes. la lumière revins et comme la dernière fois. Valérian était à terre.

-Toujours aussi entêté à ce que je vois. Si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner. je te battrais à mort. Hitoshi commença des coups de pied, sur les cotes, dans le visage, dans les jambes. Valérian les encaisser tous un par un. Il crachait toujours de plus en plus de sang

Dans le bus, tous était horrifiés, Tokoyami tenait Ochaco et Izuku qui voulait partir à l'attaque, mais c'était de plus en plus dur pour lui de garder le contrôle, en effet les changements de lumière aussi rapide ne sont vraiment pas une bonne chose pour lui et Dark Shadow. Il ne tarda pas à perdre le contrôle. Tandis que dark Shadow révélait sa vrai nature. Il balaya d'un coup de main Izuku et Ochaco qui s'envolèrent dans le bus. Ochaco fut récupérer par Tenya mais Izuku, lui, était libre et il fonça sur Hitoshi qui était déjà prêt à recevoir sa visite, il absorba la lumière ambiante, ce qui alerta Dark Shadow qui, jusqu'à lors, se déchaînait dans le bus. Il sortit du bus, et avant qu''Izuku arriva à Hitoshi, il sauta et balaya le vilain qui se trouvait en face de lui d'un revers de la main.

Izuku lui était au coté de Valérian.

-Iz...Izuku.

-La paume de ta main je sais. Valérian esquissa un sourire avant de se relever une nouvelle fois.

-Cette fois c'est la dernière. Compte que la lumière agis comme de l'adrénaline, en rien elle ne me soigne, mais elle me permet de rester, c'est un arme à double tranchant. Maintenant, je n'ais plus le choix. Retournez dans le bus, les dégâts seront bien trop énorme.

Avant même qu'Izuku ais le temps de répondre. Valérian l'attrapa et l'envoya dans le bus. Il fit de même pour Tokoyami qu'il calma au passage.

-Momo !

-O...Oui.

-Créer quelque chose qui bouchera l'entrée. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vous blesser.

-Impossible. Tokoyami va de nouveau se déchaînait, Bakugo et Shouto sont toujours inconscient, du coup pas de lu...

\- SHOTO ! cria Mina.

Le corps inerte de Shoto qui était à l'arrière du bus ne bougeait pas, mais une faible flamme sortit de sa main gauche.

-Shoto est toujours avec nous. Amener Tokoyami à son chevet, je suis sur qu'il sera géré la situation.

Momo s'exécuta donc et créer un mur pour boucher le trou derrière le bus.

Le dernier regard entre Izuku et Valérian en disait long sur la détermination de ce dernier.

Hitoshi était de retour un peu essoufflé, mais bien mieux physiquement que Valérian.

-Que comptes tu faire maintenant ? Tu as laissé tomber des petits copains, ton prof n'est plus là, et il te reste à peine de quoi absorber ta limite de lumière.

Valérian ne répondit pas, il se contenta de leva ses deux paumes au ciel.

Hitoshi écarquilla grand les yeux

-C'est pas possible. Tu maîtrises déjà ton alter ? Mais c'est différent de d'habitude. tu ne le maîtrise pas à 100% mon fils.

Toujours aucune réponse de Valérian, il devait se concentrer pour préparer sa botte secrète. Hitoshi se précipita donc pour le gêner. Mais Valérian feinta et fonça sur son père qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Valérian frappa dans le diaphragme de manière à couper sa respiration pour quelque seconde.

Pendant qu'Hitoshi n'arrivait plus à respirer, Valérian continua sa technique, après 10 secondes de concentration. Toute la lumière de la zone disparue en quelque secondes. Valérian était entouré d'une lumière rouge sang, et ses yeux rejetaient tellement de lumière qu'il pourrait s'en servir de phare.

Hitoshi venait d'épuiser sa réserve de lumière en voulant débloquer ses poumons et toute la lumière au alentour étant aspirer par Valérian, il ne put refaire son stock.

-Tu le maîtrise déjà ? Bravo tu me seras d'autant plus utile, mais encore une fois tu te reposes trop sur ton alter, il te faut de la force physique en plus de la lu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Valérian était déjà devant lui, le poing dans son abdomen. Hitoshi avait oublié que Valérian pouvait solidifier la lumière.

-Ne sous-estime plus jamais, le pouvoir de Maman.

S'en suivit un énorme enchaînement de coup tellement rapide qu'on ne voyait que le visage d'Hitoshi qui partait dans tous les sens. Valérian semblait animer par une rage incommensurable. Après quelque secondes de ces enchaînements. La lumière revins d'un seul coup et Hitoshi resta à terre. Valérian lui se tenait debout. devant le corps inerte de son père.

C'est Izuku qui fut le premier à réagit, il brise la coque qui bouchée le bus, et trouva Valérian, à terre, un sourire sur les lèvres. Son poing face aux visages de son père. Izuku avait prévu le coups, et les autorités arrivèrent quelques secondes après son coup de fil. Ils avaient trouver Aizawa sur le chemin qui leur avait tous expliquer. Mais il était incapable de se déplacer. Ils prirent en charge Valérian et Hitoshi. Aizawa gardait un œil sur ce dernier, de peur que si il se réveil il puisse encore poser des problèmes.

Dans l'hôpital de Yokohama 24H après le combat.

Valérian était enfin réveillé et il était entouré de toute la classe. A coté de lui, son père dans son lit d'hôpital également. Sous le regard souriant d'Aizawa.

-Valérian, je ne peux pas détourner le regard, mais tu sais bien que je suis très fier de toi.

-J'aimerai que tu me raconte le combat que tu as mené avec ton père.

-A vrai dire, je ne me souviens de rien.

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **UnFan : En effet, mais je pense a approfondir le passé d'Hitoshi dans un HS peut-être mais je sais pas encore. A vous de me dire :D**

 **Evilfaul : Content d'avoir piqué ta curiosité, le sale caractère de Valérian était un outil scénaristique, le combat de ce chapitre sera un déclic pour Valérian et son sale caractère est sensé disparaître.**

 **Deydeykagamine : Justement pour l'histoire d'Hitoshi, je réfléchis au HS sur Hitoshi mais je ne sais pas encore trop, après si cela vous intéresse, je m'en occuperais. Et si tu attends les couples. Les prémices vont commencés dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Prochain chapitre : Entraînement à Yokohama.**


	6. HS Hitoshi

_Contexte spatio temporel : Hitoshi à 17 ans, il est en 2ème année à Yuei. Il est respectais comme le plus fort de sa classe et sa futur femme : Himiko est dans sa classe, avec laquelle il entretien une relation secrète._

 _Actuellement, il est entrain de se faire réprimander dans le bureau de son prof_ principal.

-Hitoshi, C'est plus possible. Tu manque constamment de respect à tes professeurs et à tes camarades de classe. Tu as beau être le plus puissant en terme de combat, cela ne te donne pas le droit de te croire tout permis.

-J'vois pas ou est le problème le viock. Tant que je suis le meilleur, pas besoin de plus.

-Et c'est la que tu te trompes. Le vrai super-héros n'utilise ses pouvoirs pour gagner un combat ou pour être le plus fort, son but est avant tout de protéger les civils des super-vilains.

-Ouais, ba j'les protège en défonçant le vilain. Logique

-Sa ne sers à rien de débattre avec toi. Tu restes enfermé dans ton cocon et tu ne cherche même pas à te remettre en question. Tu ne feras un bon héros si tu restes dans cette état d'esprit tu sais. Quelle ton but dans la vie ?

-Devenir le plus fort.

-Le plus fort ? C'est à dire ?

-Ba, le plus fort, celui qui nique tout le monde quoi !

-Tsssss, tu es vraiment incorrigible, retourne en court tout de suite.

-Si tu veux, mais j'te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a envoyé ici. A toute le viock.

-A toute ?

-Ouais ba j'srai certainement de retour avant la fin d'la journée.

-Quelle impertinence !

Hitoshi arriva donc en un clin d'œil devant la porte de sa classe. Il entra sans même toquer et lança un grand "Re" à tous ses camarades avant se rasseoir a sa place, à coté d'Himiko, en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil. Celle-ci rougit avant de tourner la tête.

-Très bien, puisque tu es de retour, je vais te poser tout de suite la question d'aujourd'hui : Quelle est la loi la plus importante régissant la vie de tous super-héros ?

-Pffff, c'est une loi que j'enfreint tous les jours, c'est celle qui dis que les pouvoirs, en zone urbaine, ne peuvent être utilisé que pour affronter des vilains.

-Faux, vos pouvoirs ne peuvent être utilisé que pour aider la population, nuance. Mais parle nous plus du fait que tu enfreigne la loi ?

-Ba j'utilise mon alter pour rentrer plus vite chez moi. Sa fait de moi un criminel, elle est vachement débile c'te loi.

-Alors évidemment, cette loi n'est pas à suivre à lettre. Dans les faits c'est plus "vous pouvez utilisait vos pouvoirs tant que vous ne mettez la vie d'autrui en jeu" Mais cela pourrait donner des problèmes judiciaires. Les autorités ont donc choisis de l'écrire de cette manière.

Dring ! Dring !

-Fin des cours, vous pouvez partir.

-Hitoshi ! Je... Je peux te raccompagner ?

-Bien sur, par contre du coup tu m'empêche d'utiliser mon alter.

-Ah, ba si tu veux pas y a pas de pr...

-J'déconne, allez viens, c'est à genre 15 minutes, ou 20, j'sais pas.

-Tu sais pas la distance avec ta maison ?

-Ba d'habitude j'la fait à la vitesse de la lumière. Du coup je sais pas trop.

Après quelque minutes de marche. Himiko brisa le silence pesant entre les deux tourtereaux.

-Hitoshi...

-Oui ?

-Tu penses pas qu'il serait temps de... Fin de nous présenter à nos parents.

-Quoi ! déjà, mais sa fait que 3 mois qu'on est ensemble.

-Je sais mais... Fin, je pourrait jamais pensait notre relation comme sérieuse tant qu'on ne nous aura pas présenté.. Tu comprends j'espère.

-Oui mais, j'suis pas chaud mes parents sont pas très ouverts. Ils sont du genre à penser que la génération d'aujourd'hui par en couille. Ils sont sur que je fume et que je bois. Bon ils ont raison mais c'est pas la question.

Himiko éclata de rire

-Ben quoi, c'est pas drôle.

Quand soudain une voix grave sortit de l'encadrement d'une porte

-Hitoshi ! Depuis quand tu te fous de la gueule de tes parents ouvertement comme ça ?

Hitoshi en entendant cette voix, se retourna bizarrement, comme si sa tête était mal huilée, avant de voir la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

-PAPA ! Merde on est déjà arrivée.

Himiko éclata encore plus de rire.

-Bon trêve de plaisanterie. Comme dit ta jeune amie. Entrons pour faire les présentations

Himiko entra sans aucun soucis pendant que Hitoshi était toujours dégoûté d'avoir dit sa devant son père.

-Alors tu es la fameuse Himiko.

-A vous me connaissez, Hitoshi vous a parlez de moi ?

-Non pas du tout, mon mari vous espionne tout les deux depuis longtemps vous savez.

-ATTENDS QUOI ! Depuis combien tu fait ça papa ?

-5 mois, le meilleur c'était le début, comment c'était marrant de vous voir vous tournez autour l'un l'autre. J'ai encore gardé les vidéos tellement c'était drôle.

-Les vidéos ? Tu veux dire que t'a foutu une caméra quelle part sur moi ?

-5 exactement, 3 sur ton sac et 2 sur ta casquette.

Himiko continuer de discutait pendant qu'Hitoshi cherchais toujours ces caméras.

-Et donc quelle est votre alter ?

-Moi, je façonne tous ce que je touche. Exemple d'une caméra. Hitoshi, t'en a trouvé une ?

-Ouais, une seule.

-Laquelle ?

-Celle sur la pogné de mon sac.

-Ba donne la moi.

Hitoshi lui lança donc la minuscule caméra en question

-Regarde, je peux faire grandir cette caméra, forme de carré, forme de rectangle. Je peux même faire grandir les différents composants, genre hop, un plus grand objectif.

-Incroyable, donc je suppose que c'est vous qui possédait un alter en rapport avec la lumière. Dit-elle en s'adressant à la mère d'Hitoshi

-En effet, mais mon alter n'est pas très utile en lui même. Par contre, celui d'Hitoshi l'est beaucoup plus, moi je n'ai pas la capacité de façonner la lumière, sa il le tiens de son père. Je peux donc juste absorber et faire de la lumière, pas très glorieux.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, pas besoin d'alter portait sur l'offensive pour réussir dans la vie

-C'est peut-être pas obligés, mais c'est grandement conseillés. D'ailleurs en parlant de sa, pense un peu à l'alter de notre futur petit-fils.

Himiko rougit comme elle n'avait jamais rougit.

-Ca...Calmez vous un peu, nous n'avons que 17 ans et... c'est peut-être un peu rapide vous pensez ? Himiko rougissait toujours. Mais elle semblait quand même cachait quelque chose.

Les deux adultes rigolèrent en cœur

-CA Y EST ! JE LES AIS CES FOUTUES CAMERAS, DANS TON CUL PAPA !

Son père attrapa une batte de baseball qu'il agrandissa pour frapper la tête de son fils.

-Ta pas honte, ton vocabulaire de merde là.

-Aie Aie, mais ta le même.

-Ouais mais moi je le disait pas devant ta mère à l'époque.

-Ouais ba cette époque est révolue.

BAM ! Un deuxième coup de batte

Les deux femmes rigolèrent à leurs tours.

-Bon maintenant que je me suis occupé de ce petit con, j'suis fatigué. Il commence à se faire tard. Que dirais tu de dormir ici Himiko

-Pardon mais mes parents ne sont pas prévenus et je ne sais pas si ils accepteraient de toute façon.

-Je peux aller le voir de ce pas. Montre moi ou vos habiter sur une carte. Euh très bien. Elle attrape son téléphone **(vieux téléphone xD)** Et montra son adresse à la mère d'Hitoshi. Celle ci disparue dans l'instantané, le seul témoin de son passage étant la porte d'entrée grand ouverte.

-Wow, elle se déplace à la vitesse de la lumière comme Hitoshi ? Je pensais pas que elle aussi pouvait le faire.

-Oui ma femme est également capable de ça, pour faire simple, alors que la lumière est encore dans son corps, elle la concentre vers ou elle veut partir. Ce qui va créer de l'énergie cinétique, une fois qu'elle en as assez, elle relâche la pression, l'énergie cinétique est alors transformé en énergie mécanique et donc accélération et vitesse.

-Papa, arrête de l'ennuyer avec les spécialités de nos alters.

-Non mais sa m'intéresse.

-Et sinon jeune fille, quelle est ton but dans la vie ?

-Moi ? Je cherche juste à vivre ma petite vie en dehors de tout problème.

-Ah, c'est pas ce que veux mon fils. Mon fils lui il veut devenir le meilleur.

-Je le sait. Dit-elle avec un sourire de compassion

-Ah tiens, ma femme arrive

-Rebonjour, tes parents sont d'accord.

-Sérieux. Merci beaucoup Madame... C'est vrai sa je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez.

-Possédant un alter de lumière. Je suis Kagami.

-Possédant un alter façonneur. Je suis Masaki.

Les deux avaient des posés assez ridicules

Hitoshi pensa "Putain ils sont repartis".

Himiko laissa échappa un petit rire.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

-Hein quoi, ah oui c'est vrai, des vieux réflexes de jeunesse

-Hihi d'accord.

-Bon on arrête de bavasser, il est déjà tard et des jeunes comme vous on besoin de sommeil. Himiko on a une chambre d'ami. Hitoshi t'y conduira, il en profitera pour faire un petit tour du propriétaire.

-Ok j'arrive.

Et c'est comme ça que la famille Aoki termina sa journée. Mais la nuit, elle, est loin d'être fini. Quelques heures après l'endormissement de tous les membres de cette belle famille. Un vilain entra par effraction dans la maison familiale. Il réussi à se faufiler sans bruit. Il kidnappa Himiko. Il tenta de la faire taire en mettant sa main devant sa bouche mais cela ne suffit pas, elle le mordit et cela eut pour effet de réveiller les autres membres de la famille. La première à réagir fût Kagami qui fonça sur l'agresseur de sa belle-fille. Il utilisa Himiko comme otage. Ceci forçat Kagami à stopper son assaut. Le ravisseur put donc tranquillement sortir de la maison et utiliser son Alter de lumière pour partir au loin.

-Hitoshi, Kagami. Ce connard possède votre alter. Y a que vous qui peuvent le poursuivre.

Hitoshi sortait du lit dans l'urgence

-il se passe quoi ?

-Un vilain vient de kidnapper Himiko

-QUOI ! ON Y VA TOUT DE SUITE !

Avant même que Masaki ait le temps de l'avertir de l'alter de son agresseur. Hitoshi parta en quête du kidnappeur de sa petite amie.

-Laisse tomber, tu le connais bien, je vais le suivre et l'empêcher de faire des conneries.

-Je viens avec toi !

-Hors de question, ça sa marchais il y a 20 ans, ton corps ne sera pas capable de tenir un voyage de ce genre

-Tu es sur ?

-Sur et certaine.

-Très bien, je te fais confiance.

-On seras là avant le levé du jour.

Kagami partir à son tour rejoindre son fils. Malheureusement il faisait nuit et le peu de lumière dans les environs n'allaient pas aider les deux Aoki dans leurs sauvetages. Hitoshi lui se nourrissait des lampadaires de nuits pour continuer sa course. Mais sa mère elle n'avait rien, elle n'a pas put le rattraper. Elle continua quand même sa course dans la nuit.

Hitoshi de son coté suivait perpétuellement la trace lumineuse devant lui. Il avait dans le regard des envies de meurtre. Après une minute de course. Le ravisseur s'arrêta dans un hangar. Il délia Himiko qui revenait peu à peu à ses esprits. Quelque secondes plus tard. Hitoshi arriva dans se même hangar

-Lâche là tout de suite.

-Aucun problème. Elle n'est là que pour t'amener ici.

Himiko courra alors dans un coin du hangar.

-Qui es-tu que me veux tu et comment ce fait-il que tu possède l'alter de notre famille ?

L'inconnu souleva alors la capuche qui recouvré son visage et prononça : Depuis quand parle tu aussi bien mon cousin ?

-Ka...Kaori, c'est toi. Mais pourquoi

-Regarde autour de toi, nous te voulons aucun mal, nous voulons te faire une proposition.

Sortit alors du fond du hangar 5 hommes. Qu'Hitoshi connaissait, encore des membres de sa famille éloignée, ils ont tous des parcelles de l'alter de sa mère.

-Nous voulons simplement créer les Tueurs Flashs, une bande de super-vilains dont je serais le chef et dont chacun de nos membres possédera cet alter si puissant. Je te fais donc officiellement ma proposition, veux tu nous rejoindre dans le crime.

Un sourire étrange apparut alors sur le visage d'Hitoshi

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais des problèmes à l'école. Surtout en terme de théorie. Tu as déjà pu voir à quelle point le système super-héroïque est foireux

-En effet, et je ne pensais pas qu'une telle opportunité s'offrirait à moi

Himiko qui jusqu'à lors était en caché dans un coin. Sauta sur son petit ami.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Hitoshi, et nous alors, tu venais juste de me présentais à tes parents, je ne peux pas accepter que tu partes maintenant.

Hitoshi attrapa alors le bras de son amie avant de la plaqué au sol.

-Laisse moi tranquille toi.

-Euh, cousin, c'est qui celle-là.

-Ma petite amie, enfin plus maintenant.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dit-ça. Hitoshi répond moi.

-C'est très simple. tu étais pour moi une vision d'un avenir simple et insipide. Mais je viens d'avoir la vision d'un monde bien plus beau et plus intriguant. Mon but est de devenir le plus puissant, peut-importe dans quel voie j'excellerais

-C'est parfait, par contre. Je veux que tu me prouves ta loyauté, tout le monde à déjà eu ce test par le passé, c'est donc ton tour.

Très bien, et quelle est ce test ?

Kaori tendit un couteau à son cousin et lança un regard vers Himiko, les deux protagonistes comprirent sur le champ.

Tandis qu'Hitoshi se rapprochait dangereusement de son ancienne petite amie. Elle, toujours assise par terre, reculer tout-en tentant de raisonner Hitoshi

-Hitoshi, tu peux pas faire ça. On a vécu tellement de chose. J'avais d'ailleurs une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Tandis qu'Himiko atteignait le mur du hangar et qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculait. Hitoshi lui ne semblait pas avoir une once d'hésitation. Il commença à abaisser son couteau quand Himiko cria

-JE SUIS ENCEINTE !

Quelque seconde de blanc résonnèrent pendant que le couteau avait stoppé son chemin. Ces quelques secondes suffire pour Kagami qui était caché depuis le début de la discussion à l'entrée du hangar. Elle apparût alors en face de son fils, elle lui mit un coup de pied d'anthologie qui l'envoya dans le fond du hangar. Elle attrapa dans ses bras Himiko encore traumatisé de ce qui s'était passé, elle sortit du hangar avant même que les autres membres de ce gang n'eurent le temps de réagir.

Sur le chemin du retour, Himiko était blotti dans les bras de sa sauveuse pendant qu'elle appelait les secours. Dés qu'elle eut raccroché, elle posa une question à Himiko.

-Cette histoire de bébé, c'était juste une combine pour te tirait d'affaire ou c'est vrai

Himiko renifla pensa un long moment avant de répondre.

-C'est...C'est vrai.

-C'est donc pour ça que tu voulais absolument qu'il te présente à nous hier.

 _Retour dans l'époque de Valérian dans laquelle Izuku et Ochaco lui pose des questions durant la pause de midi._

-Wow, c'est donc sa l'histoire de ton père ? Demanda Izuku.

-Ba ouais.

-Mais qui ta raconté ça ?

-Ma mère après la j'sais pas combien de fois que j'lui est demandé et après qu'elle est décrété que j'avais l'âge pour savoir. Au début je voulais pas vous en parlez, j'vous avez donc dit que c'était un grand héros la première fois que vous m'avez posé la question.

-Ah ok . Et il sait passé quoi après ça ? Demanda Ochaco.

-Ma mère voulut couper tout les liens avec lui. Elle donc venue s'installer ici et je suis née ici.  
Pour mon père. Après l'appel de ma grand mère. Une course poursuite démarra, elle durera 10 ans, avant qu'EraserHead ne lança une énorme opération pour les arrêtés, 6 sur 7 mourront dans cette opération, pas besoin de vous dire lequel des 7 à survécus.

-C'est incroyable. Par contre je sais toujours pas d'où viens ta timidité avec les filles.

-T'es encore la dessus Ochaco, laisse le tranquille enfin.

-D'ailleurs en parlant sa, j'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, plus je vais mieux de ce coté là.

Ochaco se tourna vers Izuku et laissez échapper un clin d'œil.

 **Voila pour ce petit HS, il est bien différents de mes autres chapitres et tout à fait dispensable de cette fiction en générale. Notamment le peu de scènes d'actions que j'ai** **vraiment zappés. Le plus important ici était l'histoire d'Hitoshi.**

 **J'ai respectais mon horaire, je l'ai finie bien avant d'ailleurs. la rentrée approchant a grand pas, je vais certainement ralentir le rythme. (qui est déjà pas bien élevé) Merci à tous ceux qui auront lus et bonne chance si vous avez vous aussi la rentrée dans moins d'une semaine :(**


	7. Chapter 7

_Contexte spatio-temporel : Dans la chambre d'hôpital après le combat contre Hitoshi. Valérian viens juste de dire qu'il ne se souvenais de rien. La scène de Valérian Ochaco et Izuku à la fin de l'HS n'est pas à prendre en compte mais comprenait que Izuku et Ochaco connaisse l'histoire d'Hitoshi._

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? Demanda Aizawa.

-Rien du tout à partir du moment ou l'excité est tombé dans les pommes.

-Hé, tu pourrais avoir un peu de reconnaissance l'éclair jaune. J'tai quand même sauvé la vie.

-On le sait Katsuki. je tiens d'ailleurs à vous féliciter pour votre sang-froid et votre lucidité. Izuku ma déjà raconté le combat et j'aurais besoin de parler en priver avec Valérian, avec Izuku également.

Les élèves non concernés sortirent alors de la chambre. Aizawa se leva et se rapprocha de Valérian.

\- Vous êtes sur pour Hitoshi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Izuku. J'ai assez côtoyé cet alter pour en comprendre les subtilités.

Un sourire apparue alors sur le visage de Valérian.

-Vous avez compris du coup ?

-Je pense

-Euh, vous parlez de quoi ? Demanda Izuku

-Le secret de mon alter. Pour faire simple, il n'y a une limite a la quantité de lumière que je peux aspirer, et si je dépasse cette limite, mon endurance en prend un coup. Je me souviens d'ailleurs que mon père était allez au delà de ses limites dès le début du combat contre le prof pour contrer son alter, du coup, tout le reste du combat, il était bien moins vif et puissant.

-T'es entrain de dire que Hitoshi n'était pas à son maximum.

-Ouep.

-Nan mais c'est quoi la puissance de votre alter là ?

-Alors, a première vue il peut paraître puissant mais en faîte, il faut une bonne dose d'entraînement, ma mère ma fait m'entraînés dés que j'était petit, j'ai donc cette entraînement de base, mais mon père n'a pu eu cette chance. Il ne savait rien faire avec son alter jusqu'a ses 13 ans. c'est pour ça que tout le long du combat il arrête pas de me féliciter sur ma maîtrise. Mais il y a encore un énorme point faible à mon alter. Mais celui la je vous le révèle pas.

-Hein, pourquoi ?

-Enfin Izuku, me prend pas pour un con, je sais que le festival de Yuei approche, et que on sera en compétition.

-Approche ,Approche euh, on a encore 2 mois quand même.

-Bon cessez les bavardages. J'ai pu vérifiez mon hypothèse, c'est tout ce qui importe. Valérian, tu te sens capable de t'entraîné ?

-Bien sur, mais pourqu... A ouais c'est vrai, on été là pour ça à la base.

-Exactement, tes camarades ont déjà commencé i jours

-Bon ba c'est bon j'y vais. Par contre on fait quoi pour mon père ?

-Je reste ici, dans 2 heures il va être amené dans une prison très sécurisé de laquelle il ne pourra pas s'échapper cette fois.

-...OK cool, Izuku tu me montre le chemin pour aller au terrain d'entraînements.

-Attends Valérian, ton entraînements aura pour but d'augmenter ta limite pour aspirer de la lumière. Dans le combat contre ton père, Izuku m'as dit que tu faisait pâle figure devant la dose incroyable de lumière qu'absorber ton père. Faut que tu augmente cette fameuse limite

-Ah c'est cool sauf que non. Pour augmenter la limite, tout ce qu'il faut ses de la masse musculaire. Donc augmenter ma limite reviens à faire de la muscu. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Hitoshi en absorber une quantité astronomique, il est monté comme un titan.

-Eh bien tu feras de la muscu.

-Donc vous pensez qu'il vaut mieux que j'augmente ma limite plutôt que d'augmenter tout le reste.

-Oui.

-Bon... Ba j'ai pas le choix je suppose. A dans 2 heures. Et Valérian sortit de la salle en laissant Aizawa et Izuku se charger du transfert de son père dans une prison sécurisée.

Izuku intrigué par le comportement de son ami, demanda a Aizawa.

-Il agit différemment non ?

-J'en ai aussi l'impression, le combat contre son père l'aurait fait mûrir ?

-Peut-être, en tout cas je suppose que je dois rejoindre les autres ?

-Exactement, par contre tu vas rejoindre Valérian a la muscu ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi, j'avais un programme d'entraînement parfait avec Tenya.

-Oui, mais tu as toi aussi besoin de développe ta force pur, en dehors de l'entraînement que ta concocté All Might avant l'examen d'entrée, tu reste un garçon chétif. Ah et au fait, tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ton pouvoir, tu dois développer ton corps et non ton alter.

-Vous êtes au courant pour mon entraînement ?

-On peut très vite le remarquer en comparant des vieilles photo de toi. Et on remarque également qu'All Might te porte une attention particulière. Par contre je n'était pas sur que All Might t'es vraiment entraîné, maintenant j'en suis sur. Allez file.

Izuku partit sur le champ sans demande son reste

Ouf, il n'est pas au courant pour le One for All pensa t-il.

Il partit rejoindre les autres élèves pour leur dire que Valérian était réveillé et pour prévenir Tenya que leur entrainement n'aura pas lieu. Il s'attendait juste a un petit acquiescement, mais Ochaco fit les grands yeux a Izuku et utilisa sa nouvelle technique pour partir à une vitesse vertigineuse à travers les couloirs du stade de Yokohama et de retrouver Valérian.

Izuku choqué s'empressa de la poursuivre.

-Quoi ? Depuis quand elle est si rapide ?

Tenya tenta de les suivre, mais même pour lui la vitesse et bien trop haute.

-C'est une de ses nouvelles techniques, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Valérian lui marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs, écouteurs aux oreilles, se rapprochant de la salle de muscu.

Soudainement il senti une présence et avant même qu'Ochaco ne le remarqua, il était debout derrière elle, la paume de sa main sur son crâne, elle était toujours en mouvement, il commença à plaquer son crâne par terre, quand Ochaco cria il retarda son geste comprenant son erreur. C'est Izuku qui, sortit de nulle part, poussa Valérian et rattrapa Ochaco. Valérian se releva et se mit en position de combat devant ses 2 amis qui était était abasourdie par les réflexes dont il venait de faire preuve.

-Ah c'est vous ? Désolé Ochaco j'ai faillit t'écraser la tête ahah. Dit-il, les joues rougies de honte.

Ochaco eu juste du mal a balbutier un : Po..Pourquoi ?

-Avec ta vitesse, j'ai cru que c'était mon père, j'ai donc préparé une riposte, mais depuis quand tu sais faire ça toi aussi. Dis Valérian un peu jaloux de voir la progression d'Ochaco. Mais c'est Izuku qui répondit

-Ba en faite, comme te la dit Aizawa, nous sa fait 3 jours qu'on s'entraîne d'arrache pied, toi qui était dans les meilleurs de la classe, sa m'étonnerait pas que tu te retrouves dans la moyenne maintenant.

-Ah, ok.

Izuku tomba par terre en prononçant : Il s'en fout complètement.

Ochaco elle riait aux éclats après s'être remis de ses émotions:

-Tu te fous de nous Izuku, ta vu les réflexes qu'il a, et tu dis qu'il serais dans la moyenne de la classe.

-Ba ouais mais en terme de force et de puissance... Il se fit couper par Ochaco qui pouvait presque plus ne respirer.

-Ta vu le même combat que moi contre son père. Il a déployé une puissance incommensurable, je suis sur que même des pros pourrait se faire avoir par une telle force.

-Ouais mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, il l'est l'un des meilleurs de la classe et c'est tout, arrête avec ton envie de le dépasser, t'es en dessus pour l'instant.

-Merci de m'écraser autant. D'ailleurs Valérian, Aizawa a dit qu'on dev... Il est déjà partit ?

En effet Valérian était caché derrière un des murs des couloirs, le rouge au joue entrain de reprendre son souffle. Il se préparait à repartir vers la salle de muscu quand une tête dépassa du couloir et le surpris.

-Trouvé !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !

C'était Ochaco qui s'amuser à faire peur à son ami.

-Fais plus jamais ça ok.

-Ok s'tu veux, mais pourquoi tu rougis comme ça, encore ta peur des filles, je pensait que tu étais passé au dessus.

Valérian, toujours assis par terre, détourna le regard et marmonna : Oui mais pas de toute.

-Hein ta dit quoi ?

-Moi, rien du tout pourquoi ?

-Si j'ai entendu quelque chose.

Il attrapa Izuku, qui les avaient rejoins entre-temps, par le cou et l'emmena avec lui.

-Bon nous on doit s'entraîner, a plus tard.

Arriver devant la salle de muscu, il lâcha Izuku qui lui explique ce qu'avait dit Aizawa et il démarrent leur entraînement, il soulever a peu près le même poids même si Izuku était un poil au dessus. Après un long silence pesant, dans une énorme salle pour seulement eux-deux. Izuku pris la parole pour poser une question.

-Dis Valérian, tu penses que ta changé après ton combat contre ton père ?

-Ouais je sais.

-Hein, j'ai rien dit j'ai juste demander.

-Je sais que la tournure de ta phrase est faite pour pas me blesser mais je sais très bien que tu veux juste dire "Ta changé non ?"

-Ba ouais, mais genre c'est comme ça qu'on parle en société normalement. Fin bref, du coup, ta changé non ?

-Oui, et j'en suis le premier content.

-Ba ouais, je te vois faire tes entraînements sans broncher, respecter l'autorité d'Aizawa etc.. C'est pas ton genre sa.

-J'ai pris conscience en me rappelant l'histoire de mon père, son but premier avant de devenir l'infâme crevure qu'il est.

-Ah ouais et c'est quoi cet objectif.

-Tu vas pas l'aimer ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Continue ton entraînement, on peut très bien parler en soulevant des poids.

-Ouais t'as raison.

Izuku termina sa série avant de venir à coté de Valérian.

-Tu continue pas tes séries ?

-J'suis dans mes 2 minutes de repos, du coup j'suis la et on peux parler.

-Tu t'improvise sociologue ?

-On va dire sa comme ça.

-Donc qu'est ce qui ta vraiment fais changer d'avis ?

-Ma mère.

-Ta mère, mais ta même pas pu la voir.

-En me réveillant j'avais bien une vingtaine de messages de sa part, me parlant de comment elle avait vécu le début de la relation avec mon père, ce qu'elle avait fait après qu'il soit partit et comment elle ma éduquée en conséquences.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle a bien pu te dire pour que ta personnalité fasse un virage a 180° ?

-Elle me répétait sans cesse qu'elle aimait mon père.

Izuku ouvrit grand les yeux après ce que venait de dire.

-Elle me répétait aussi qu'elle avait fuis Yokohama justement pour éviter qu'il ne revienne dans sa vie, car elle savait qu'elle lui serait retombé dans les bras.

-Attends très entrain de me dire que...

-Oui, même après tout ça, ma mère aime toujours mon père et c'est pour ça qu'elle le fuit comme la peste. Elle était contente que je l'ai vaincu, elle était contente de savoir que je deviendrai pas comme lui, et elle était également contente de voir que je m'était émancipé même si il m'a demandé de le rejoindre dans le crime.

-Mais donc qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?

-Au début de ma vie je comptais suivre l'objectif de vie de ma mère, c'est à dire de pouvoir mener un petit train de vie tranquille, en tant que super héros car se métier m'attirait et j'avais les portes grande ouverte grâce à mon alter plus que puissant. Mais maintenant, je veux suivre celui de mon père. celui pour lequel ma mère l'aimais, celui pour laquelle il vivait avant de se faire gangrené et celui pour lequel il a plongé dans le mal.

Izuku souriait de toute ses dents : C'est bien ce que je pense ?

-Oui, je veux devenir... Le numéro 1 des héros !

Izuku arma son poing et décocha une droite doubler au One for All tout droit dans le visage de Valérian, qui para sans trop de difficultés.

-Izuku prononça, avec une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix.

-A dans 2 mois pour le festival de Yuei.

 _ **Guess who's back ?**_ **Nan sans déconner, désolé pour la grande absence d'a peu près un mois, mais bon. entré en première, Bac français touçatouça. En ce moment je suis très porté vers mes cours, et le peu de mon temps libre et pour CS:GO Avec ma team donc je ne peux rien vous promettre en terme de rythme mais je jure que cette fanfic vivra, j'ai beaucoup trop d'idée pour la laisser tomber.**

 **Réponse à La review du coup.**

 **DeyDeyKagamine : Content que c'a t'ait plus, je l'ai fait pour décompresser un peu de la rentrée qui approchait à grands pas (c'était y a longtemps oui). j'ai vraiment mis ton mon fun dans cet Hs (notamment le perso du père d'Hitoshi, j'était mort de rire en écrive les lignes avec sa batte de baseball tout seul) Mais en effet, bien vu pour le nouveau caractère de Valérian, il est d'ailleurs comme tu as pu le voir, développé dans se chapitre si**

 **Prochain chapitre (sortira certainement en même que WTC 38) : un remède à la connerie ? : l'_ _ _ _ _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Avant le chapitre, je fais une petite mise au point : Oui Izuku utilise 5% du One for All même si il est pas censé à ce moment, j'me suis dit que étant donné que c'est dans l'arc Stain qu'il apprend vraiment à le maîtriser, et que je ne compte pas le développé, je me suis permis de le mettre ici. Ensuite, Il ne s'écoule que 2 jours a Izuku et Valérian pour leur entraînement. Evidemment sa ne suffirait pas dans la vraie vie, mais on considère que cela suffit pour atteindre leurs objectifs. Et enfin, il ne reste que 4 jours à Yokohama. Bon chapitre et les réponses au reviews à la fin du chapitre.**_

 **Dortoir des filles**

-Bon les filles, on se réveille.

-Mina, pourquoi tu nous réveille maintenant ? On a encore 30 minutes avant de se réveiller.

-Car je veux faire un débat.

-Un débat ? Sur quelle sujet ?

-Ba les mecs evidemment.

Un long silence se fit ressentir dans le dortoir.

-Allez réagissait pas comme ça. On va s'amuser.

Kyoka fut la première à répondre.

-Non mais t'es sérieuse ? Tu commences déjà.

-Ba ouais, y'a aucun mauvais moment pour se marrer.

-Se marrer, vraiment ? Essayer de t'amuser des peines de cœur des gens c'est jouer ?

-Mais calme toi Kyoka, je vais pas m'amuser du sort des gens, je veux juste aider un peu, peut-être même créer des couples.

-Tu serais pas la première à vouloir bénéficier de cette aide par hasard ?

La peau de Mina passa du rose au rouge pivoine.

-Je...je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ah ouais, t'es sur ? Le nombre de fois ou tu voulais faire des jeu avec Valérian, le nombre de fois ou tu voulais t'entraîner avec ? La fois ou ta était toute contente quand je t'ai dit qu'Ochaco travaillait sur sa timidité.

-Arrête Kyoka, c'est gênant.

-Et la fameuse scène dans le bus. Ou ta rougit comme ta jamais rougit hein.

Une forme sortit alors du dernier lit qu'y n'était pas défait. C'était Ochaco qui venais à peine de se réveiller.

-Hé les filles, pourquoi j'ai entendu mon nom ?

-Ah non rien, j'embête Mina sur le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse de Valérian.

-Kyoka la ferme !

Tandis que le reste des filles étaient retournés dans leurs lits. Mina commençait à perdre patience.

-Bon les flemmardes vous allez bouger votre cul oui ?!

Tooru qui elle n'était pas dans son lit mais caché dans un coin de la pièce.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, on peux pas enlever ton amour pour lui, et on peut le forcer à t'aimer.

-Mais vous allez la fermer oui ?! Je suis pas amoureux de lui.

-Hé les filles, j'ai une idée, et si on allait demander aux principaux intéressé ?

-Euh Kyoka, j'aime pas ton regard là qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

-On va aller directement demander aux garçons comme ça se sera fait.

-Hé mais t'es folle ou quoi, pis ils doivent encore dormir à cette heures si ?

-Ba justement, et en plus tu va enfin pouvoir...

BAM, la porte fut ouverte violemment par un pied qui était enrobé de ruban blanc.

-Bon les filles, si vous êtes réveillés, venez avec moi. Je vais vous expliquez le programme d'aujourd'hui.

 **Dans la salle de réunion.**

Bon, je vous le dit cash. Aujourd'hui, c'est foot.

-QUOIIIIII ! Répondirent toute les filles en cœur. A part Mina qui semblait mijoter quelque chose

-Oui mais, les règles sont un peu spéciales. Et c'est vous qui choisissez les équipes, je vais demandaient à Kyoka et à Mina de venir à coté de moi.

-Très bien, vous allez chacun à votre tour prendre un garçon parmi les bouts de papiers avec leurs écrits sur la table, Mina tu commen... Avant même que Aizawa eut le temps de finir sa phrase Mina avait déjà prononcés.

-Valérian !

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle tourna une nouvelle fois au rouge avant de cacher sa tête avec ses mains tandis que toute ses amis riaient en rythme.

-Bon Mina, si sa ça fait pas office d'aveu, je sais pas ce qu'il te faut de plus.

-Kyoka, choisis ! Prononça Aizawa qui n'avait pas du tout envie de perdre de temps

-Ok, Bakugo

-Izuku

-Denki

-Tenya

-Shoto

-Eijiro

-Fumikage

-Attendez Monsieur, réplique Kyoka, il manque des garçons comme Mezo ou Yuga ?

-Oui mais l'auteur à la flemme de mettre leurs noms et de leurs faire faire une action inutile juste pour dire "je les ais pas oublié hein", donc on s'en fout.

-Ah d'accord.

-Donc pour récapituler, Mina ton équipe et composé de : Valérian, Izuku, Tenya, et Eijiro, tandis que celle de Kyoka c'est Bakugo, Denki, Shoto. Parfait maintenant les filles vous allez vous même choisir l'équipe avec qui vous voulez êtres.

-Mais Monsieur, j'ai un joueur en moins non ?

-T'inquiète pas, t'aura une fille ne plus du coup.

De manière assez incroyable, les filles se mirent d'accords sur les équipes qui furent équilibrés : équipe 1 : Mina, Valérian, Momo, Izuku, Tooru, Tenya, Eijiro.

équipe 2 : Kyoka, Bakugo, Tsuyu, Denki, Shoto, Ochaco, Fumikage.

-Maintenant vous allez chercher les garçons et les ramenaient, on commence dans 30 minutes.

 **8H du matin : dortoir des garçons.**

Driiiiiiing Driiiiiiiiiing !

Un énorme crie de ras-le-bol retentissa dans le dortoir. C'était le réveil d'Izuku.

-Deku ! Si tu m'éteins pas cette merde, je te jure que j'te l'explose ton téléphone.

-Calme toi l'excité, de toute façon t'es déjà réveillé.

-Hé la ferme l'éclair jaune, c'est pas parce que ta prit 2 millimètres de tour de bras que tu peux venir me parler.

La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement ce qui eu pour effet de surprendre Bakugo, qui eu pour réflexe de sauter dans son lit.

Mina prit la parole.

-Bon vous aller la fermer la, on est réveille depuis 30 minutes nous et on gueule pas, vous venez, Aizawa va nous parler du programme d'aujourd'hui.

-Ah parce qu'on est pas en entraînement comme les autres depuis 2 jours ?

-Non, mais ils va vous expliquer car moi, j'ai la flemme allez go.

Elle claqua la porte et Mineta apparue alors du dernier lit qui n'était pas encore défait.

-J'vous l'avait dit, elles sont diaboliques, elles se réveillent avant nous.

Tous les élèves explosèrent de rire à par Bakugo qui lui était déjà habillé et prêt à sortir.

 **Salle de réunion, après qu'Aizawa ait expliqué les équipes et le programme de la journée**

-Parfait, maintenant je vais vous expliquer les règles spéciales pour se petit tournoi de foot, le but est de vous entraîner au combat sans alter, car en effet, durant tous le match, je vous regarderez tous à la fois, et votre but seras soi, de jouer sans votre alter, soi de jouer sur mes clins d'œils ou d'essayer de fuir mon regard pour utiliser votre alter.

-Attendait monsieur, répliqua Kyoka, mais certain sont vraiment avantagés avec leurs alters.

-Oui, mais justement, le but est de faire jouer vos force de frappe quitte à être un peu moins utile sur le terrain. Bon maintenant pour vous poussez un peu, car je vois certain d'entre vous pas très motivé. n'est ce pas Valérian ?

-Ouais ça vas. De toute façon, avec mon alter je suis encore bien au dessus des autres.

-Hé franchement l'éclair jaune, tu commences à me casser les couilles ! Tu crois que juste par ce que tu peux te déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, tu vas gagner un match de foot, sois t'es con, sois t'es stupide, faut que tu choisisse maintenant.

-Bakugo tu te calmes, bon vous me laissez parlez maintenant. Donc je disais, l'équipe vainqueur après les 3 matchs, ils ne se joueront d'ailleurs qu'à un seul but vainqueur, aura le droit de donner gage à un des adversaires.

-Après cette phrase, l'équipe de Mina eu un énorme sourire sur le visage, tandis que celle de Kyoka avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

-Mais Monsieur, ça c'est un gage d'ado, sa n'a aucun rapport pédagogique. Pourquoi vous faîtes ça, en plus on n'a presque aucune chance de gagner ? Demanda Kyoka

-Bon d'accord j'ai compris, Valérian sera obligés d'aller au gardien.

Les sourires réapparurent alors sur les visages de l'équipes Kyoka, mais le plus grand sourire resté celui de Mina

Le match commença alors sur le stade Nissan. Aizawa s'asseya alors dans les tribunes vident et regarda le match.

L'engagement commença alors entre Kyoka et Bakugo.

Bakugo parti alors tout seul en dribble. Il dribbla absolument toute l'équipe de Mina avant d'arriver devant Valérian. Il profita d'un clignement d'œil d'Aizawa pour utiliser une explosion sur le ballon. Valérian créa alors un mur de lumière qui arrêta la balle. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe Kyoka se demandait comment il pouvait utiliser son alter. Pendant ce temps là Valérian attrapa la balle, elle prit alors un reflet jaunâtre. Fumikage qui était gardien de l'équipe Kyoka compris et commença à étendre Dark Shadow autour de la cage, mais il était trop tard, Valérian posa la balle au sol puis mit une toute petite frappe avec le bout de son pied, la balle fusa alors directement vers le but adverse avant d'heurter violemment Dark Shadow qui fut propulser dans le but avec la balle.

-1 0 équipe Mina.

-Vous êtes sérieux Monsieur ? Valérian a pu utiliser son alter tranquille sans aucune restriction étant donné du fait que votre alter ne marche qu'a moitié sur le sien, et vous vous êtes ok.

-Kyoka, tu veux continuer à contester ?

-Ba bien sur... A partir du mom...

-Très bien, je vous disqualifie donc.

-QUOIIIIIIII ?

-Oui, tu contredis l'arbitre, je te disqualifie et c'est tout. L'équipe de Mina a donc gagner ce petit tournoi.

Toute l'équipe Kyoka était choqué, tout le monde reparti dans l'enceinte du stade et Mina qui arborait un énorme sourire ce fit très vite abordé par Kyoka.

-Mina ? C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que tu avais tous prévue non ?

-Oui en effet. Plus tôt j'avais demander a de faire ce petit tournoi et de faire ce gage, en me laissant prendre Valérian comme premier équipiers pour être sûr de gagner.

-Euh ok, mais pourquoi il a accepté ?

-J'ai prétexté joué sur un entraînements pour Valérian, Aizawa étant exaspéré par le fait que, Valérian ne fait que faire son entraînements sans prendre aucune initiative.

-Ba ok je veux bien, mais dans ce cas, faire en sorte que Valérian gagne le match est pas du tout la bonne idée, en le faisant perdre tu pouvais l'obliger de part le gage à lui faire faire ce que tu aimerai qu'il fasse.

-Ouais mais... En fait j'ai joué sur autre chose.

-Ouais et c'est quoi ?

-Ba... Disons que...

-Ouais forcément dés que sa touche à Valérian tu perds ta langue.

-Pourquoi sa parle de moi. Prononça Valérian qui venait d'apparaître sur le coté du couloir.

-Ah Valérian, ça tombe bien, Mina voulait t'expliquer le pourquoi du match, hein Mina ?

-Mina ? Tu parles toute seule Kyoka ?

-Ah la pute! elle s'est barrer.

-Ouais bon si tu veux. Sinon tu sais ou est Izuku ?

-Izuku, il est avec Ochaco dans la salle d'entrainement je suppose.

-Ok merci.

-Bah de rien.

Valérian partit alors vers la salle d'entrainement.

-C'est bon tu peux sortir.

-Ouf, j'ai eu peur en le voyant, mais par contre t'es sérieuse avec ton "ah la pute" ?

-Ba... Ouais.

-Bon en attendant j'ai le droit de te filé un ordre.

-Attends t'es sérieuse, t'es entrain de me dire que tu vas garder ce gage truqué ?

-Bien sur, tu voudrais pas qu'Aizawa apprenne que tu ne respecte pas le règlement.

-Tsss, bon tu veux quoi ?

-Alors :...

 **Du coté de Valérian.**

Izuku a repris son entrainement basique. J'espère que j'arriverai à choper une méthode d'entrainement efficace.

Valérian ouvrit la porte. et Il fût accueilli par Ochaco qui venait d'être propulsé par un coup de poing d'Izuku.

-Le premier réflexe de Valérian fût d'attraper Ochaco, Izuku arriva très vite pour voir si Ochaco allait bien et il tomba devant la scène de Valérian qui tenais Ochaco dans ses bras.

-Ochaco ça va, j'ai eut-être frapper trop f...

Izuku explosa de rire tandis qu'eux ne comprenait pas se fou rire. Ils se regardèrent une bonne seconde avant de comprendre la position dans laquelle ils étaient, ils rougirent en même temps et Valérian laissa tomber Ochaco par réflexe. Izuku rigola de plus belle.

-Bon Izuku c'est bon tu t'ai bien marrer ?

-Ouais c'est bon ça va, pourquoi tu viens ici ?

-Pour faire un tennis evidemment.

-Hein ?

-Ba pour m'entraîner débile.

-Parfait, j'avais déjà prévue un programme pour nous 3.

-Mais t'es vraiment un robot, t'avais vraiment tous prévue.

Ils passèrent alors le reste de l'après-midi à s'entraînait, après un repas du soir qui fût assez mouvementé à cause des gages. Valérian fut le premier à partir du groupe. Cela jeta un froid dans la bonne ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce. Izuku fut le premier à prendre la parole.

-Il...Il est pas très sociable, faites pas attention ! Ochaco elle avait l'air très contrarié

Mina lança alors un regard très insistant sur Kyoka qui compris automatiquement.

-T'es sérieuse, maintenant ?

-Oui maintenant ?

Kyoka se leva après avoir lâché un soupir et parti dans la même direction que Valérian.

-Tu pars ou Kyoka ? Demanda Ochaco.

-Répondre au gage de Mina, si tu veut les détails demande lui.

Ochaco se tourna vers Mina qui avait un grand sourire, elle comprit vite que Mina ne lui donnera pas les détails, et elle compris également que cela avait rapport avec Valérian.

-OK ba je vais avec elle.

-Attends. Kyoka doit faire son gage toute seule.

-Ah non, tu n'as droit qu'a un seul gage. Soit sur moi soit sur Ochaco.

-Bon ok je m'avoue vaincu, mais par contre Kyoka, je t'interdit de parler du pourquoi de ce gage.

-OK si tu veux, de toute façon, elle comprendra bien vite.

Dans les couloirs, Ochaco demande à Kyoka se qu'elles doit faire.

-Le gage ? C'est de demander quelque chose à Valérian, mais par contre je peux te dire quoi, comme ma ordonner Mina, par contre, tu vas très vite le savoir car :

Kyoka plongea alors son écouteur droit dans le mur et prononça :

-Il est dans sa chambre.

Arriver à la chambre de Valérian, elle entrèrent sans même frapper à la porte

 **(Valérian sans fout de la politesse)**

Elles tombèrent alors nez à nez avec un Valérian qui écrivait dans un petit livre, cela ressemblait a une petite fille dans son journal intime.

-Salut, vous me voulez quoi ?

-Euh, depuis quand t'es devenue une collégienne américaine ? Déclara Kyoka alors qu'Ochaco elle était occupé à essayer de caché son rire, sans grand succès.

-Ah mon cahier ? Si tu veut, mais t'en fais pas, je suis pas encore assez fou pour tenir un journal intime.

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Un truc que je vois que tu vois.

-Donc c'est un journal intime ?

-Non, en vrai ça me gênerais pas de te le montrer, mais sa serais contre-productif pour une de mes plus grandes passion : la psychologie.

-OK, tant pis, j'ai rien compris , je suis la à cause de Mina.

-Mina ? Elle me veut quoi ?

-Elle veut que tu fasses une liste de toute les filles de la classe et ce que tu penses d'elles.

C'est Ochaco qui fût la première à réagir alors que Valérian lui haussa un sourcil comme source de dédain.

-Attends quoi ? Mais qu'elle est l'intérêt ?

-Ba j'en sais rien, c'est ce qu'elle ma ordonné en utilisant son gage à cause du match de foot.

-Ah ok, ce fameux gage de merde, je l'ai pas encore utilisé, j'ai tellement la flemme de jouer à votre jeu pourri.

Ochaco commença à s'énerver.

-Bon Valérian t'es vraiment chiant, nous on s'amuse juste, t'es dans une classe de Yuei ou tous le monde cherche a rendre l'ambiance de la classe génial et toi t'es la, tu passe tout ton temps dans ta chambre, tu reste même pas dans le salon commun !

-Euh...Ouais...

-Ouais c'est sa joue encore ta carte piège de la timidité. C'est bon j'y vais !

Ochaco sortit alors en claquant la porte.

-Euh, tu sais pourquoi elle est autant énervé ?

-Non je sais pas, mais du coup tu va la faire la liste de Mina ?

-J'ai rien de mieux à faire du coup, ouais

-Ok cool. Kyoka commençait à se diriger vers la porte mais elle se retourna avant de sortir de la chambre.

-Mais attends, pourquoi t'arrive à parler normal avec moi et face à Ochaco t'y arrive pas.

-Euh... Alors la liste donc...

-Ouais allez si tu veux, par contre je te préviens quand même, Tu sais pas de quoi Mina est capable avec cette liste, fais attention à ce que tu marques.

-J'avais déjà compris.

Kyoka sorti alors et laissa Valérian dans sa chambre, ce dernier ne se pris pas trop la tête et se contenta d' une phrase par fille. Un quart d'heure plus tard il sortit de sa chambre et alla du coté de la chambre des filles.

-Il entra dans le dortoir des filles **(sans taper, évidemment)**

-Elle est ou Mina ?

-Juste la.

Valérian lança alors une feuille en papier qu'il avait plier en avion. Elle frappa le front de Mina et avant même qu'elle aille eut le temps de dire merci, Valérian était sorti.

-Eux, c'est la fameuse liste ?

-Ouais je pense.

Alors qu'Ochaco et Kyoka se rapprochait de Mina pour voir cette liste, elles expliquèrent aux autres filles ce qu'était cette feuille.

-Alors 1 : Momo. Une fille qui réussi l'exploit de montrer plus de corps que d'habit.

-Ah ba désolé Momo, il a pas l'air de te porter dans son cœur.

-Ouais ça va, ça va.

-2 : Tooru. Même invisible elle arrive à avoir des meilleurs formes que certaines autres filles de la classe

-Ah ! Désolé au fille qui se sentiront visée. En tout cas il a rien de dit de négatif sur toi au moins.

-Ouais, mais sa veux quand même dire qu'ils a rien à dire sur moi quoi.

3 : Tsuyu. Une grenouille, rien d'autre à dire.

-Euh, il est sérieux là ? Il avait vraiment à dire. Ah attends y'a une astérisque. "Ah si, elle est honnête et c'est cool de voir quelqu'un qui, comme moi, dit toujours ce qu'il pense"

-Ah, ba c'est plutôt positif finalement.

-Ouais ta de la chance, c'est la première fois qu'il parle pas de nos formes.

-Kero

4 : Kyoka. Une vraie pote qui va même parler au crush de sa pote à sa place car elle a pas le courage. Respect.

-Quand Mina eu terminer de lire la phrase et que tout le monde fût sans réaction, elle repensa alors a ce qu'elle avait dit et elle comprit.

-ATTENDS QUOI !

-Donc il avait déjà compris. Dit Kyoka.

-Bon il serait temps d'avouer du coup Mina. Dit Momo

-Ouais bon ça va, oui j'avoue

-J'avoue quoi ?

-La ferme !

-Ok ça va, calme toi.

-5 : Ochaco. Fais chier il m'a mit en dernier ce connard. Donc Ochaco, meuf sympa mais assez maladroite, elle est cool et c'est marrant de traîner avec elle. Mais elle me faisait quand même bien chier au début de l'année.

-Ah ouais, il a mis du positif et du négatif, c'est déjà ça non ?

-Ouais si tu veux. Bon passe à Mina, c'est bien sur elle que se sera le plus intéressant.

-Donc 6.. La feuille lui fût arraché des mains par Kyoka.

-C'est moi qui lis le dernier. 6 : Mina. La meuf qui n'a pas assez de courage pour venir directement me parler, je pensais que c'était moi le timide à la base. Sinon elle s'amusait bien de ma timidité au début de l'année. Et comme je sais qu'elle aura filé cette feuille à toute les filles de la classe. Je te le dis solennellement. Je veux que tu viennes en face a face si tu veux parler.

Toute les filles sont restée bouche-bées. Mina elle ne réfléchit pas et sorti de la salle automatiquement. Après avoir cherché 5 min dans tous le stade, elle trouva Valérian.

-Voila Valérian, je suis en face.

 **Réponse Review.**

 **Deydeykagamine : De base, je te remercie car c'est incroyable de voir tout le temps ta petite review sur chaque chapitre. Donc en effet, la phrase que tu as relevé as un sens, mais peut-être pas celui que tu imagine ;D. En effet, je fais un peu d'OOC, mais je fait en sorte de resté a peu près dans les clous. Sauf dans ce chapitre ou Mina et Ochaco sont en roue libre XD. Mais hein, bon, je fais ce que je veux...Voila. Par contre je comprends pas trop ce que ta voulu dire par faire un HS sur tous mes OC, mais si tu penses aux parents d'Hitoshi, ou la mère de Valérian, il n'y aurait clairement pas assez de contenu, et je tiens à faire des HS (Si il y en a d'autre dans le futur)qui garde un lien avec la fic et pas juste du brodage juste pour raconter une histoire annexe. et en effet oui, les chapitres seront de plus en plus longs et détaillés. Comme celui-ci.**

 **Evilfaul : Oui en effet Izuku utilise 5% du One for All mais je considère que Valérian a assez de défense avec sa lumière pour résister à un coup basique d'Izuku a 5%**

 **Ensuite je vais avoir besoin de votre avis, sur ce chapitre j'ai dit que Valérian avait une passion pour la psychologie _(Ce qui est mon cas dans la vrai vie, je peux donc faire des explications détaillés)._ Je vous demande donc si un passage dans mon prochain chapitre sur Valérian qui explique des biais _(des méthodes si vous préférez)_ sur la psychologie, et dans ce cas-ci _(et peut-être d'autre)_ comment deviner les sentiments de quelqu'un, vous intéresserez.**

 **J'espère pouvoir sortir un nouveau chapitre pendant les vacances (calme toi, espère pas trop). Je tiens également a préciser que ce chapitre est certainement assez décousu du faites que l'écriture c'est étendu sur 4 jours, donc 4 fois ou j'ai reprit l'écriture ce qui peut créer des problèmes de syntaxes et de rythme. Donc désolé si sa a pu vous gêner.**

 **Prochain chapitre : Mina ? Vraiment ?**


	9. Chapter 9

Mina : Ca y est, je suis en face de toi.

-Très bien et donc ?

-Je veux savoir comment tu as su ?

-Su quoi ?

-Les sentiments que j'avais pour toi.

-Oh donc tu n'es pas si timide finalement. Donc pour te répondre : psychologie.

-Psychologie ? Tu m'as demandé comment j'ai vécu mon enfance ?

-Mais non, tout le monde associe la psychologie au métier de psychologue mais ce que je fait n'a rien à voir. En fait, je récupère des "artefacts", en gros je remarque toute tes petites mimiques ou des comportements inhabituels. Je mets en relation et j'en tire des conclusions, mais la tout de suite j'ai la flemme de t'expliquer.

-Ok mais, si je suis la c'est surtout pour avoir une réponse.

-Ba, non

-Qu..Quoi non ?

-Ba pour ta réponse, c'est non.

-Alors attends, t'es entrain de me dire que ta compris mes sentiments, que tu as accepté mon histoire de liste, que tu marqué se paragraphe sur moi, et fais venir jusqu'ici en me faisant espéré tout du long, juste pour me dire non.

-Ba, je sais que je vais passer pour un gros connard, mais... J'ai jamais pu récolter d'infos sur quelqu'un qui était amoureux de moi. Donc, tu m'as un peu servi de cobaye.

Mina commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

-Ah ouais... Donc tu me considères que comme une putain de souris de laboratoire.

-Tu exagère, mais si ça à pu te faire du mal, j'en suis désolé, c'était pas mon but.

Une voix sortit alors de derrière le couloir.

-Valérian, je savais que tu n'utilisais pas les principes de base de la politesse et de la vie en société, mais la tu me surprends. Etre à ce point un connard sans même s'en rendre compte, c'est presque impossible.

-Izuku ? T'es la depuis quand ?

-J'ai juste suivie Mina. Mais je m'attendais pas à tomber sur un truc pareil.

Izuku se revêtit alors du One for All.

-Wow, calme toi Izuku, la blesser n'a jamais été but et je sais que t'en est parfaitement consc...

Izuku été déjà au niveau de Valérian, avec son poing fermé sur la joue de son ami. Valérian lui été déjà projeté dans le fond du couloir.

-Mais t'es vraiment sérieux là ?

-Si t'es pas capable de comprendre les règles basiques de politesse, je vais te l'ai rentrer dans le crâne

Valérian se releva alors et nettoya le sang qui coulait du bout de sa joue. Il aspira alors toute la lumière du couloir et fonça vers Izuku. Ce dernier utilisa son revêtement comme une lampe. Il eu donc juste le temps de voir Valérian avant que se dernier ne le toucha. Les deux se mirent alors un coup de poing en même temps. La lumière reviens et celle ci dévoila une Mina en pleurs eu milieu du couloir

-Arrêtez, s'il vous plait arrêter.

Mais c'est pas ses sanglots qui allait arrêter les 2 amis, Izuku remit son revêtement One for All alors que Valérian absorba la lumière ambiante pour éviter de frapper Mina dans le noir. Les 2 adversaires repartirent alors au combat. Tandis qu'ils étaient en plein chemin l'un vers l'autre, le poing armé, un bruit retentissa derrière Mina et c'est Ochaco qui venait d'apparaître, elle utilisa sa nouvelle technique pour apparaître au milieu de ses 2 amis à une vitesse incroyable, elle leurs asséna un double coup de pied avant de retoucher le sol.

-Bon vous allez arrêter vos conneries ! Valérian, t'es vraiment un con pour avoir fait ça à Mina, et Izuku t'es à peine mieux à vouloir frapper Valérian, c'est pas en lui pétant la gueule que tu vas l'aider.

-M'aider, de quoi tu veux m'aider Izuku ?

-De ton putain de traumatisme que tu refuses toi même de voir.

Valérian ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il avait le regard vide.

C'est maintenant Aizawa qui apparu, il enroba Valérian et Izuku dans son ruban avant de les plaquer l'un contre l'autre.

-Je pensais pas que se seriez vous les premiers à se foutrent sur la gueule. Ochaco !

-O...Oui Monsieur ?

-Je te laisse leurs faire ce que tu veux, tu choisis leurs punition.

-Hein ? Mais vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?

-Tu choisis, mais je te mets une condition, je veux qu'ils en bavent.

-Bon très bien. Mina, tu veut faire payer Valérian.

Elle sécha ses larmes. Sans même envoyer un regard envers Ochaco, elle se releva avec un regard meurtrier. Elle s'approcha de lui avant de lui asséner un énorme coup de pied dans la tempe. Heureusement que Valérian utilisa une barrière, sinon il serait surement mort sur le coup d'un traumatisme crânien.

-J'avoue, j'lai mérité.

Mina ré-arma son pied. Mais avant que son 2ème coup de pied toucha sa cible. La jambe de Valérian, qui n'été pas bloqué par le ruban viens bloquer son second coup

-Par contre, commence pas à prendre la confiance.

Il balaya alors Mina qui en pleine chute, se fit emmener dans le mur par un coup de pied dans les côtes.

-Considérais moi comme un connard si vous le voulez, je suis pas ici pour vous léchez le cul.

Valérian se délia alors des rubans d'Aizawa en utilisant un mouvement à la vitesse de lumière. Il retourna dans sa chambre en libérant Izuku.

-Désolé Mina, j'aurais pas du te faire espérer.

-C'est bon, je t'es déjà oublié.

A la fin de cette mésaventure, il était environ 16H. Valérian s'enferma dans sa chambre et passa près d'une heure à écrire sans arrêt dans son petit carnet. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un tape à la porte.

-Tu sais très que je m'en fous de frapper à la porte. Entre Ochaco

-OK ba j'entre.

-Tu veut quoi ?

-Parler

-De quoi ?

-De ton carnet.

-C'est à dire ?

-Je t'avoue, j'ai été le lire, avant de vous séparer avec Izuku.

-...

-Je...Je suis désolé

-T'a... Tout lu ?

-...Oui.

-Bon, ba...

-Par contre, tu peux m'expliquer...tout en fait.

-Euh, ba en gros j'mettais les infos que je récoltais. Et je tirais les conclusions de bases.

-Ouais mais c'est quoi le tableau.

-C'est les 5 conditions pour trouver un sentiment amoureux :

1\. Envie de se faire remarquer  
2\. Timidité  
3\. Apparition d'un complexe quelconque  
4\. Envie de s'enjoliver  
5\. Et quelque petit trucs purement corporel, genre le fait que la pupille se dilate bizarrement quand tu vois a personne en question ou le fait que généralement, les filles se replace ou touche leurs cheveux de manière très insistante, mais tous-ça c'est totalement inconscient.

-Ok est donc Mina avait les 5.

-C'est ça.

-Et moi, j'en ai 3 sur 5 ?

-Yep.

-Lequel ?

-L'envie de s'enjoliver, L'envie de se faire remarquer, et les tocs corporel.

-Ok mais à partir de combien tu peux dire qu'une personne est amoureuse.

-Ca dépends des gens, pour toi par exemple, je sais que t'aura pas de complexe quoi qu'il arrive, donc je le raye de la liste, on cherche donc 3 sur 4, sinon en général c'est 4 sur 5.

-Ah, c'est pour ça que t'as écrit ça, parce que je suis a 3 sur 4.

-Yep. Mais y'a toujours des exceptions, on peut pas considérer le cerveau humain comme une machine, y'a forcement une marge d'erreur non négligeable.

-Ok, ba merci pour les éclaircissements, j'en demander pas plus.

-Mais tu t'intéresses vraiment à la psychologie ou t'es venu ici pour ta curiosité de ce je pensais de toi ? Certainement que le mini paragraphe sur la feuille de Mina ne ta pas suffit mais à attisé ta curiosité.

-Mais comment tu sais ça ? T'es vraiment capable de comprendre le cerveau et tout.

-Alors oui, mais la non, c'est juste de la perspicacité couplé a un peut de bon sens, mais merci quand même.

-Bon, je t'avoue que la j'aurais bien envie de partir, mais je pas juste partir comme ça après avoir lu ce que j'ai lu.

-Je m'en doute. Mais je tiens tout de même à te dire que je ne cherche p...

Avant même qu'il n'est pu finir sa phrase. Ochaco se précipita sur lui et lui balaya ses 2 jambes, alors qu Valérian était en pleine chute, en position horizontale. Il concentra sa lumière dans ses jambes mais avant d'avoir pus lancer son impulsion, Il se fit attraper par Ochaco dans sa chute.

Il était alors dans la même position que lorsque Valérian avait attrapé Ochaco lors de l'entraînement, sauf que cette fois, c'est Ochaco qui touche le sol.

Alors que cette dernière se rapprochait dangereusement du visage de son ami, ce dernier chargea alors sa lumière, mais ne pouvant se permettre de s'enfuir à la vitesse de la lumière de risque de la blesser et encore moins de la frapper, il fut obliger de se laisser faire.

Alors qu'Ochaco plaqués délicatement ses lèvres contre celle de son ami. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, il semblait même exaspéré sur le moment.

Ochaco le lâcha alors et s'en alla à toute vitesse. Certainement prise de honte, Valérian eu juste le temps d'apercevoir ses joues incroyablement rouge. Il se releva et eu le temps de marmonner un petit.

-Ah ! Timidité finalement.

Valérian gribouilla dans son livre avant de le fermer et de le ranger.

En sortant de sa chambre, Valérian fut attraper par le col et emmener de manière extrêmement rapide dans la salle d'entraînement, la personne qui l'avait emmener s'empressa de fermer les portes.

-La salle de combat, c'est vrai qu'il vaut ne pas faire plus de ravage que ce qu'on a déjà fait, n'est ce pas ? Izuku.

Valérian avait eu le temps de reconnaître son agresseur, en effet ce n'est les hautes vitesse qui l'intimide.

-Je savais que tu avais une part de jalousie, mais la tu m'étonnes Izuku. De la à me provoquer en duel dans le seul but de me refaire la face.

-La ferme ! Ca fait longtemps que j'avais compris les sentiments quel avait pour toi, j'ai jamais réussi à l'accepter

Avant même que Valérian puisse répondre, Izuku s'élança vers lui. Il avait encore plus la haine que quelque heures auparavant. Valérian le contra sans trop de difficulté, cette fois il étais prêt à riposter. il contra d'ailleurs une des attaques d'Izuku par un coup de pied bien placer dans l'abdomen qui coupa la respiration à son adversaire.

-Tu vas te calmer bon sang ! Personnellement j'ai tout de suite compris pourquoi Ochaco a fait tout ça.

-Kof kof, et pourquoi elle aurait fait ça si c'est pas pour les sentiments qu'elle aurait pour toi.

-Pour te tester.

-Hein ?

-Et tu as échouer

La porte du fond s'ouvrit alors, ne laissant apparaître qu'un nuage de poussière qui venait fraîchement d'être soulever.

Ochaco ,qui venait de se lancer à l'assaut d'Izuku, lui asséna un énorme coup de pied, et une fois à terre elle s'essaya sur lui et lui bloqua tous ses membres. Cette emprise ne signifie rien pour Izuku qui peut s'en dé-faire très rapidement, du moins jusqu'à ce que Valérian vienne aider ce blocage au niveau des jambes et des bras d'Izuku.

-Hop, des menottes en lumières devraient faire l'affaire.

-Mais alors t'avais compris tout mon cinéma.

-Ba ouais mais je m'attendais pas à ce que t'aille jusqu'à m'embrasser.

Izuku qui se lamentait

-Je...Je suis désolé, j'ai été totalement con.

-Sa je te le fais pas dire.

-Ouais mais sinon, toute la partie sur le bouquin de Valérian, c'était pas prévue.

-Rien n'était prévue, à la base elle voulait se servir de moi comme tremplin pour te tester.

-C'est bon ça va Valérian, pas besoin de diaboliser la situation.

-A ba si, justement je tiens à rajouter qu'elle pensait même que j'a...

-C'est bon Valérian la ferme.

-Ok si vous voulez mais. c'était quoi cette histoire de 3 sur 4, t'avais l'air d'avoir lu un truc qui fallait pas Ochaco.

Elle se mit alors à rougirent.

-Ba en faite... y'avait écris... Que..

-Bon je raccourcis ce qu'elle veut dire, les 3 sur 4, c'était pas par rapport à moi que j'avait récolté les infos.

Ochaco baffa Valérian.

-La ferme !

-Attends... T'es entrain de dire.

-Ba ouais, tu comprend mieux maintenant ?

Ochaco était vraiment crispé, elle n'arrivait même pas à bouger.

-Ok ba moi je vais y aller, je vous laisse régler vos affaires, vous avez 15 min, dans 15 min on se retrouve tous pour manger... Donc faites vite.

-Attends quoi ? J'crois j'ai pas tout compris.

-Valérian, ça va avec tes sous-entendus ?

-Ouais bon en tout cas moi j'me casse, vous m'avez déjà fait assez perdre mon temps. Allez salut.

Valérian disparu alors.

-Attends il est déjà partit là, il me laisse vraiment en plan avec toi et tes vieilles menottes.

-Ouais mais se serait bien qu'elle disparaisse.

-Ah, attends elles s'effritent.

Valérian réapparurent alors.

-Ah merde j'avais oublié, tiens t'es libre. Maintenant je vous laisse faire votre petite affaire.

Il disparût aussitôt. Izuku et Ochaco se regardèrent une petite seconde avant de rigoler un bon coup.

Valérian retourna alors dans la salle commune ou il retrouva tous les membres de la classe.

-Hey dit Valérian, c'était quoi tout se bordel dan la salle d'entraînements ? Demande Tsuyu.

-Ah par ce que vous avez même pas été assez curieux pour aller voir ?

-Ba... Non, Ochaco a dit qu'elle y allé, du coup on est resté là.

-Pis en plus les fauteuils ils sont moelleux, on a pas envie de bouger. Rajouta Mina.

Une vague de rire repris le contrôle de la salle jusqu'à ce que Valérian commença à raconter l'histoire...

Jirou le coupa en plein milieu de son histoire.

-A donc c'était sa ton histoire de psychologie.

-Yep, mais attends je continue c'est là qu'on s'amuse.

Valérian raconta alors comment Ochaco voulue se servir de lui et juste avant qu'il n'introduise Izuku dans son histoire Eijiro le coupa.

-Attends, t'étais pas amoureuse d'elle ?

-Nop.

-A merde, on penser tous ça ici. Par contre on avait deviné qu'Ochaco était amoureuse de toi.

-En plus de Mina ! Rajouta Jirou qui pris immédiatement un coup de poing sur le crâne.

-Mais pourquoi vous pensiez ça ? Vous faites de la psycho aussi ? Plaisanta Valérian.

-Ba en vrai non, c'est surtout qu'on a recoupé les différentes infos qu'on avait.

-Des infos ?

-Ouais, genre le temps que vous passiez ensemble. Les sourires que vous vous lanciez etc..

-Pas mal, mais en vrai vos infos était bonne, très bonne même, vous avez juste viser la mauvaise cible, mais d'ailleurs pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi ?

-Ah... Ca c'est de ma faute. Réplique Eijiro.

-De ta faute ?

-Ouais, mais de la tienne aussi, a lâcher de phrases chelou qui n'ont aucun sens comme ça.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu te souviens pas, lors de l'attaque du CSA, quand Katsuki avait déjà sauté, tu l'as suivi en disant je cite "Y a une fille dans la classe que je veux impressionner" **(Valérian a vraiment dit ça, allez vérifier si vous voulez ;P)** du coup je pensais que tu cherchais à de mettre en valeur devant une fille pour qu'elle te remarque, mais du coup, j'ai du me tromper.

-A ba c'est bien dommage, car ta bon sur toute la ligne. Sauf que ton interprétation est trop rapide. J'ai en effet dis ça, et c'était en effet vrai, je cherchais bien à me mettre en valeur auprès d'une fille. Mais c'est pas la bonne que tu as visé, mauvaise cible une nouvelle fois.

-Hein, mais c'est qui alors ?

Valérian tourna alors son regard vers la seul fille qui semblait bouder : Mina.

Quand elle le remarqua elle vira une nouvelle fois au rouge avant de se cacher la tête dans un coussin à coté.

-Mina ?! Mais pourquoi ? Je pense qu'on a tous comprit que t'avais pas de sentiment pour elle.

-Ba en faite... Et je tiens encore à m'excuser Mina mais... Je l'ai fait pour récupérer des "infos" comme vous dîtes. La seule fois que j'ai pus analyser une fille qui semblait être amoureuse de moi, j'ai chopé des résultats disant qu'elle n'était absolument pas intéressé par moi, et au final on est sortit 4 mois ensemble **(faux. Le narrateur vous ment Mouahahaha. Nan je dec, en faite si je dis non ici, c'est juste que pour le Valérian de la fanfic, c'est faux, il n'est jamais sortit avec personne. Par contre, le vrai Valérian lui, c'est totalement vrai, j'ai chopé un 2/5 pour une fille avec qui je suis sortit 4 mois xD. Cette anecdotes m'amuse tellement que je pouvait pas m'empêcher de la raconter. Aller bonne lecture.)  
** Après que tout le monde ait une nouvelle fois rit un bon coup. Comme quoi Valérian pouvait très bien s'intégrer dans la classe. Pensa Ochaco qui venait de revenir.

-A t'es là Ochaco ? C'est bon vous avez finit ?

-Mais tu vas arrêter avec tes sous-entendus là ?!

-Non jamais, je suis beaucoup trop chiant pour ça. Sinon il est où Izuku ?

-Parti prendre une douche, après votre combat, il lui fallait bien ça.

Toute la classe s'exclama alors.

-UN COMBAT ?!

Mais Valérian et Ochaco continuèrent leurs discussions comme ci de rien n'était.

-T'en a pas pris une toi d'ailleurs.

-Si, mais à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Bon arrêter tous là. S'exclama Denki. Nous on veut savoir ce qui s'est passé, on était arrêté a Ochaco qui voulait t'utiliser donc, c'est quoi la suite ?

-Attends t'es entrain de tout leur raconter là ?

-Yep. Donc, elle rentre dans ma chambre en faisant genre elle est intéressé pas mon agenda tout ça.

Ochaco plaqua alors une jambe contre le mur et se propulsa vers le couloir menant à sa chambre.

Valérian déclara alors :

-2 secondes, je reviens

Il disparut mais avant même que le reste de la classe put comprendre, il était de retour en tenant Ochaco dans le dos qui elle ne touchait plus le sol. Elle avait vraiment l'air mal à l'aise.

-Je disais donc, elle rentre dans ma chambre, elle avait compris que Izuku était devant la porte de ma chambre à nous espionné, elle décide donc de.

Avant que Ochaco termina sa phrase, elle tenta une nouvelle fois de s'échapper, sans grand succès.

-Elle décida donc je disait : de m'embrasser.

Ochaco tourna au rouge tandis que tout le monde étaient sans voix après la révélation de Valérian

La première à répondre fut Tsuyu.

-A ba nous qui pensions qu'en terme de manipulation de sentiments Valérian était le numéro 1, on a trouvé pire que lui.

-Ca va Tsuyu, je savais qu'il avait pas de sentiment pour moi.

-Bon vous allez la fermer, nous on veux savoir la fin de l'histoire protesta Denki, qui avait ramener Katsuki en lui disant que Izuku avait affronté Valérian.

-Hé l'éclair jaune, dit ma que lui a mis sa misère a c't'enfoiré de nerd.

-Chaque chose en son temps l'excité: Ochaco s'enfuit donc à toute vitesse, je sort également de ma chambre, et là je me fais agresser par le poing d'Izuku, il m'attaqua par surprise.

-Oh le lâche ! Cria Eijiro.

-Pas de problème, j'ai paré son attaque, Il m'emmène dans l'arène pour un duel en face à face, je lui mets sa raclé, je révèle finalement que Ochaco avait tous manigancé et que finalement, c'est pas de moi qu'elle est amoureuse Ochaco. Mais de lui.

-Tout le monde tomba sous le choc, sauf Bakugo qui lui attrapa le col de Valérian.

-Mais putain on s'en fout de ça, dis moi juste combien de côtes tu lui à cassé.

Une voie sortit alors du fond du couloir, et une nouvelle fois Izuku sauta sur Valérian avec l'intention de le frapper en prononçant.

-Le chiffre est 0.

Valérian para le coup avec un sourire au lève avant de défaire sa prise et de serrer la main de son ami en guise d'excuse.

-Si vous n'avez aucune rancune entre vous tout vas bien, en tant que délégué c'st important d'avoir une bonne ambiance dans la classe.

-C'est bon Tenya, pas besoin de ta morale. Par contre tu m'intrigue avec ton fameux cahier Valérian, il y a moyen de le voir ?

Valérian disparut et réapparut alors avec son cahier.

-Il y a des informations sur chacun de vous, par contre si vous avez un crush sur quelqu'un dans la classe, réfléchisse fois avant de montré votre page. Et il ponctua sa phrase par un clin d'œil tout sauf discret.

Beaucoup de garçon se mirent à déglutir de stress. Mais finalement , c'était seulement une intox il n'y avait aucune information sur des possible couple dans la classe.

Arrivé à la page de Mina, beaucoup se sont offusqué sur le fait qu'il n'y avait que des "infos" contrairement aux autres.

-Bon Valérian, je comprends que tu sois passionné par ce truc, mais c'est pas un peu beaucoup sur Mina ?

-Tourne la page.

Derrière cette page qui présentait Mina comme une vulgaire souris de labo se cachait une page tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

-C'est bon, j'me suis lassé de ce truc sur vous, j'ai toute les infos que je voulait et j'ai pas besoin de plus, je vous promet donc de ne plus vous "utiliser".

Ochaco avec un grand sourire.

-Tu vois quand tu veut tu peux te faire des amis et arrêté d'être un con.

-Si tu le dit, je prend ça pour un compliment.

-Tiens la page sur toi, tu t'es fait une propre page, quel narcissisme.

-Oui mais par contre. Sa vous regardez pas.

Il traversa alors la pièce et arracha la dernière page du cahier. Aizawa rentra dans la salle commune en même temps en annonçant que leur retour sera finalement demain pour des raisons de sécurité et que donc ils devaient éteindre les lumières maintenant.

Tout le monde était assez déçu.

Juste avant de s'endormir, Valérian demande à Izuku ce qu'il en était de sa relation avec Ochaco, il lui répondit qu'il préférait ne pas se mettre en couple et privilégier les études et le métier de super-héros.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Valérian se réveilla pour aller au toilettes, au retour il remarqua quelque chose dans sa poche, c'était la dernière page de son cahier. Il la jeta à la poubelle, la feuille dépassait du bord et laissait apercevoir la seule phrase écrite sur cette page : _Objectif_ : _Ne plus être un connard._

 **Alors là je vais avoir beaucoup à dire : premièrement je trouve bizarre le fait que mon dernier chapitre ait été trés peu vue, mais cela faisait 3/4 chapitres que je tournais autour des 40 lectures, je me suis donc dit que c'était les personnes à qui ma fic à plu et qui sont vraiment intéresse par elle, mais le dernier chapitre à a peine fais 15 vues et aucune review, non pas que ce soit une fin en soit mais juste le fait de savoir son travail apprécié et commenté est toujours cool, est-ce du au vacance ou a autre chose j'en sais rien. Ensuite, je suis tout à fait au courant que ce genre de chapitre est très bizarre et qu'il ne va pas plaire à tout le monde, moi même en le relisant je le trouve très lourd, mais j'étais obligés, pour le développement de Valérian, ensuite il y a L'ÉNORME OCC sur Izuku et oui je suis au courant. Mais merde je fais ce que je veux, hein, bon, voila, oui.  
Egalement le fait que ce soit le plus grand que j'ai fait jusque là : + de 4000 mots. ET Surtout le fait que ce chapitre ne plaira autant que l'était celui sur le combat entre Valérian et Hitoshi voir même l'HS sur ce dernier, pour la simple et bonne raison que l'histoire n'avance pas, ce chapitre n'est pas fait pour plaire (et on peux englober celui juste avant avec), il est la pour introduire beaucoup de chose qui seront utiles plus tard. J'aimerai beaucoup lié l'utile à l'agréable, mais j'ai pas réussi, ce chapitre ne plaira donc certainement (Putain même dans mon paragraphe j'arrive à être lourd xD) Les prochains chapitres seront de retours à la bonne vielle recette. D'ailleurs : **

**Prochain chapitre : Un retour mouvementé : A_ _ll_h Wa_ _ar ?!**

 _Je sens que je vais friser le politiquement non-correct avec celui-ci héhé._


	10. Chapter 10

Le séjour à Yokohama est bientôt fini, tout les élèves ont terminés leur entraînement et remballe leur affaire, ils partent dans 3 heures. Valérian était le seul à continuer son entraînement. Izuku qui venait de terminer ses affaires rejoignit son ami dans la salle d'entraînement.

-Pourquoi tu continues Valérian ? On pars dans 3 heures, tu ferais mieux de ranger tes affaires.

-Ouais mais sa me saoule, vous vous êtes tous améliorer, Ochaco elle a sa vitesse, toi tu gère de mieux en mieux ton alter. Et moi à part de la muscu j'ai pas fais grand-chose.

-Tu restes dans les meilleurs de la classe.

-Et c'est pour ça que je dois me reposer sur me lauriers.

-Non certainement pas, mais si tu veux t'améliorer, je vois pas trop ce que tu peux faire, tu peux pas augmenter ton capital puissance. Donc taper sur un mur pendant 1 heure ne sers à rien.

-Ah car vous m'entendiez ?

-Oui. Tout le monde se foutait de toi pour ça, surtout Katchan.

-Ouais ba lui c'est normal.

Mais sinon ta vraiment une idée pour t'améliorer, car la tu fais pas grand-chose.

-Ba non, j'en ai aucune idée.

-Tu veux quelque chose de spécial ou tu veux juste devenir plus fort.

-Ba j'aimerai bien avoir une attaque ultime, genre un coup spécial, une attaque signature.

-Ok, ba généralement, une attaque spéciale elle vient souvent d'une capacité qui de base est anodine et tu vas améliorer cette compétence. T'a quoi comme capacité qui de base serait pas très utile.

-Euh.. une fois la lumière absorbée, je peux la renvoyer par tout les ports de ma peau.

-Euh, mouais, tu peux solidifier cette lumière là ?

-Non, seul les lumières qui rentrent en contact avec ma paume peuvent être solidifiés.

-Ah dommage, ba tu peux servir de grenade aveuglante humaine.

-Ouais génial, merci de tes conseils. Sinon je peux également créer un mirage.

-Un mirage ?

-Ba en gros, imaginons Bakugo lance une explosion, elle est visible.

-Jusque la je suis.

-Et ba je l'entoure de lumière que je n'ai pas solidifié, et du coup sa créer un mirage et sa fait un peu comme un fond vert, l'explosion va disparaître tout en restant derrière le mirage. Sa peut permettre de surprendre l'adversaire.

-Hééé, pas mal, par contre sa oblige du travail par équipe.

-Ouais, mais ça je suis pas chaud.

-Bon allez on essaye ça. Je vais appeler Katchan.

-Euh, ta beaucoup d'espoir.

Izuku sortit alors de la pièce.

15 minutes plus tard, il reviens avec Shoto.

-Euh salut Shoto, pourquoi ta ramener Shoto.

-Katchan a dit qu'il voulait pas t'entraîner, et que la seule fois ou il seras avec toi dans un combat seras au festival de Yuei.

-Wow mais vous êtes super motivés pour ce festival.

-Sinon je suis la pourquoi les gars. Demanda Shoto.

-On veut tenter une nouvelle technique pour Valérian. Et on a besoin de toi pour des tests.

-Ok ça me va, je doit faire quoi ?

Izuku se place a l'autre bout de la salle.

-Tu me lances une vague de flamme. Et Valérian entrera en scène.

-Par contre j'utilise pas mes flammes.

-Allez, c'est juste pour l'entraînement.

-Bon ok.

Et Shoto lança ses flammes. Valérian commença alors sa technique en tournant autour des flammes, à chaque fois qu'il passait, un bout des flammes disparaissaient en laissa le sol de la salle comme seul vision. Finalement il n'eut le temps que d'entourer la moitié des flammes

Izuku dégagea d'un coup de poing les flammes qui restait visible.

-La vache c'est impressionnant. Déclara Shoto

-C'est cool, mais faut que tu t'entraînes pour réussir a bien gérer.

Les 3 élèves passèrent alors le reste du temps a s'entraîné.

Aizawa rentra alors dans le pièce avec un Izuku et un Shoto exténué et un Valérian plein d'égratignures.

-Bon, je m'en fout de ce que vous faites, même si c'est bien que vous vous entraîniez. Mais la par contre on doit partir, et j'ai vu que tu n'as pas fait tes affaires Valérian.

-Ah merde, j'y vais maintenant alors.

Valérian sortit dans la seconde.

-Aizawa lâcha un sourire.

-Alors il s'entraîne vraiment ?

-Ouais, pour de vrai.

-C'est bien, le combat contre son père a du créer un déclic.

Le bus partit alors quelque minutes après que Valérian ait rangé ses affaires vitesses lumières.

L'ambiance était assez jouasse. Jusqu'à ce que Mina annonça une nouvelle assez importante.

-Hé au faite : Va y avoir un nouvel élève. Fin plutôt une nouvel élève.

Mineta sauta alors devant Mina.

-Attends quoi ? Ta une photo d'elle j'espère.

-Ouais sur le site du lycée.

-Montre montre montre !

-T'es pas croyable Mineta.

Mina lui tendit alors son téléphone.

-Ah des cheveux couleurs rouges sang, j'aime pas, par contre c'est cool elle a des gr...

Les 3 quarts des filles venaient de le frapper ou de le giflait. Il avait alors le visage de la même couleur que Mishigan. ( **Oui c'est le nom de la nouvel élève).**

Valérian, qui jusqu'alors regardait par la fenêtre. se rapprocha de Mina.

-Ah ouais elle a les cheveux rouges, ça m'intéresse ?

-Ah bon, t'aime bien les cheveux rouges ? Demanda Mina

-Yep.

-Je savais pas, d'ailleurs c'est vrai, on n'a jamais parlé de nos goûts.

-Nos goûts ? réplique Valérian.

-Ba nos types de filles et de mec quoi.

-Ah ok, et donc ?

-Ba venez on fais un jeu autour de ça.

-T'es vraiment la première a détester te faire chier dans le bus. Déclara Kyoka.

-Ouais bon c'est vrai mais je sais déjà comment on va jouer. On va faire le jeu des avis divergé.

-Les avis divergé ? C'est quoi ça ?

-En gros, on demande par exemple, quel est votre couleur de cheveux préférés, chacun marque sur une feuille ça couleur de cheveux préférés. Et ceux qui ont mis la couleur qui a le moins de votant, ont un action et vérité. Ca vous va

-Encore un action ou vérité ? Allez moi je suis ok. Izuku tu veux jouer.

-Attends deux sec Valérian j'arrive. Ochaco tu viens ?

-Allez si tu veux.

Au final toute les filles jouent, tandis que seul Shoto, Valérian, Katchan et Valérian participe chez les garçons.

-Bon on commence par la couleur des cheveux.

Mina faisait un peu l'arbitre et l'organisatrice.

-Ba le résultats va être évident. Déclara Valérian.

-Ouais, mais tant pis c'est le jeu.

Le résultats a donc était que Valérian fut le seul a choisir cheveux rouge, tandis que le reste a choisis bruns ou blonds.

-Très bien, donc Valérian action ou vérité.

-Allez, vérité pour te faire plaisir.

-Oui merci. est-ce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

-Euh, bah j'en sais rien en vrai.

-Hein c'est à dire ?

-Ba, ça fait quoi d'être amoureux ? Je pense que je l'ais jamais été.

-Euh, j'avoue tu me fous une colle là.

-Bon allez je vais dire oui, tu seras contente.

-Euh attends, si tu l'as jamais été, comment tu peux savoir si tu l'es actuellement ?

-Ba c'est récent, donc je sais pas vraiment si c'est de l'amour, mais je sais que ça te feras plaisir, donc allez, oui.

-Bon ok, on continue, couleur des yeux.

Cette fois se fut serre, sur les 10 personnes qui jouent, 4 on voté yeux verts, 4 on voté yeux bleus et 2 on voté yeux marrons, c'était Izuku et Ochaco.

-Ah, parfait c'est vous deux.

-Putain Izuku, pourquoi ta voté yeux marrons ?

-Ba, car c'est ta couleur.

Dit-il en rougissant.

-Oh c'est mignon. Bon on arrête de déconner. Vous choisissez a deux action ou vérité.

-On prends vérité ?

-Allez.

-Ok donc vous allez me dire quand vous êtes tombés amoureux.

Izuku préféra répondre directement au lieu de s'embourber.

-Coup de foudre.

-Ah ouais ? Et toi Ochaco.

-C'est quand il m'a sauvé du robot a 0 point au test d'entrée.

-Hein quoi c'était vous ?

-Ouais, j'étais a terre, le robot allais m'écraser et il lui a sauté et lui a mis un énorme coup de poing.

-Ouais ça va, c'était la première fois que j'utilisais mon alter et...

 **Dans la tête d'Izuku :** Ah merde, qu'est ce que je viens de dire, j'ai pas vraiment dis ça quand même.

Ochaco fût la première à répondre tandis que tout les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

-Attends, t'avais jamais utilisé ton alter avant ?

-Ah euh non...

-Je savais que y'avait une couille. Au collège il avait pas d'alter. Comment t'explique ça Deku ?

-Euh... On est bientôt arrivée Monsieur Aizawa ?

-15 minutes, mais ça m'intéresse également Izuku.

-Ba en fait.

Et la son téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était sa mère.

Ouf sauvé par le gong.

-Oui allô maman ?

 **(Sa mère en pleurs)** Izuku mon garçon tu vas bien, vous êtes pas encore rentrés du voyage j'espère.

-Ba non pourquoi qu'est ce qui se passe.

-Et Deku espére pas t'échapper comme ça de ce débat.

-Attend Katchan ça a l'air important.

-Je m'en contrefous de ta daronne. Moi je veux juste savoir ce qui l'en est de...

Avant même que Katsuki ait le temps de finir sa phrase, il fût stoppé par le regard vide d'Izuku, un regard si spécial qu'il a réussi à faire taire Bakugo.

-Le... Lycée... a été attaqué ?

Tout les élèves s'exclamèrent tandis que Aizawa attrapa le téléphone avec ses bandes.

-Bonjour madame, ici Shota Aizawa alias Eraser Head, professeur principal de la classe de votre fils, pouvez-vous m'en dire plus s'il vous plaît.

 **(Toujours en pleurs)** Alors que vous étiez entrain de revenir, vous avez pris un peu de retard **(Grâce à Valérian qu'est arrivé en retard avec son entraînement)** Il comptait vous attaquez quand vous retournerait en cours. Mais comme vous n'étiez pas là, ils ont pris possession des lieux et ont plusieurs otages notamment une journaliste qui est obligés de continuer son live. Sur la chaîne numéro 2.

-Très bien merci. Que quelqu'un utilise son téléphone pour être relier à la chaîne numéro 2.

-Je l'ai. Dit Ochaco

-Très bien et donc ?

-Une femme avec des traces de coups sur le corps dit-que le lycée est.

-On s'en fout mes en hauts-parleurs !

-Toujours en live du lycée Yuei. Les ravisseurs attendent toujours la classe 1-A. On ignore encore leurs motivation mais ils prétendent appartenir au mouvement extrémiste nommées Shead. Depuis quelque mois ce groupe de forcenés agissent au quatre coins du globe, mais c'est leur première attaque au Japon.

-Ok, il va falloir agir vite, quels son les élèves les plus rapides ici.

Tenya, fort de son rôle de délégué fût le premier à réagir.

-Je pense qu'il élevés qui sont clairement plus rapides ici : Valérian Ochaco Izuku et moi. Je pense qu'ensemble on y sera d'ici 2/3 minutes, à part pour Valérian.

-Très bien, vous 3 sortez du bus et allez tout de suite au lycée.

-Moi aussi j'y vais Monsieur. Déclara Bakugo.

En effet je comptais t'envoyer également.

-Je possède le meilleur ration force/vitesse dans la classe, je serais peut-être plus loin mais ils y aura forcément des combats, j'agirais comme un renfort.

-Tu rêves l'excité, ce ratio c'est moi que me place en tant que numéro 1.

-Ouais ça va, je parlais dans ceux qui n'y vont pas.

-Vous pouvez partir. Dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton qui ouvre les portes du bus.

Les 5 élèves qui s'apprêtaient à sortir attendait le signal d'Aizawa.

-Bakugo, j'aurais juste besoin d'une impulsion pour lancer ma vitesse. tu pourras t'en occuper s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sur.

Izuku était le premier surpris du sérieux de Bakugo.

-Depuis quand tu prends tes responsabilités à cœur l'excité ?

-Ferme ta gueule, je vais te prouver que je suis meilleur que toi.

Un petit signe de main d'Aizawa suffit pour que Bakugo attrapa Ochaco par la capuche.

-Et bien évidemment les enfants, vous avez le droit de vous battre.

Valérian avait déjà disparu.

-VA CREVERRRRRRR !

-Elle eut juste le temps de lancer son pouvoir sur elle même, elle partit extrêmement vite, peut-être 2 fois plus vite que le reste.

Izuku remarqua très vite qu'elle eu juste le temps de l'effleurer et ainsi de lancer son pouvoir sur lui. Il fusa également, mais resta plus lent que son amie.

-Deku !

-Euh oui ?

-Contente toi de m'attendre. Tente rien de débile pigé ?

-Euh... Ok.

Du coté de Valérian, il était déjà arriver devant le lycée, des tonnes de journalistes devant furent surpris de le voir arriver tout seul. Le lycée n'avait aucun problème vu de l'extérieur.

-C'est Valérian ! Un membres de la classe 1-A !

-Valérian, ou sont vos camarades ?

-Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

-Connaissez vous les ravisseurs ?

-Ferme la tous, dîtes moi juste le nombre de connards et ou ils sont.

-D'après nos récentes informations, ils sont 7 et ils cachés dans le réfectoire pourquoi ?

-Je suis venu ici pour me battre. Pas pour parler

Et il disparu.

Il arriva dans le réfectoire, tout était retournés, et la cuisine était fermé. Il comprit vite qu'ils étaient cachés dedans. Il utilisa un mirage pour ouvrir la porte en toute discrétion.

-Qui va la ? demanda un des terroristes.

Merde je suis pas assez discret, il utilisa une téléportation pour passer derrière et lui mettre un coup discret sur la nuque.

-1er alter, durcissement, il a pas eu le temps de l'activer.

-Ah, ils se montrent enfin. Ou sont tes camarades mon enfants.

Encore 3 ici, l'espace est assez restreint, les 3 otages sont là et je ne connais pas leurs alters. Si je reste ici je me fais avoir.

-Tu vas répondre oui ?!

Valérian sortit alors de la cuisine avant de voir sortir 2 des terroristes.

-Alors mon enfant, ou sont tes amis ?

Le deuxième apparût alors derrière Valérian et le plaqua au sol.

Valérian eût alors le souffle couper en se faisant plaquer le diaphragme sur un coin de table. Toute la lumière qu'il avait accumulé disparu d'en seul coup par les pores de sa peau.

-Un alter de lumière ? Un membre de la famille d'Hitoshi ?

-Comment tu...Connais mon père ?

-Ton père ? C'est donc à cause de toi qu'il est encore en prison ? Parfait je vais pouvoir accomplir sa vengeance.

Le terroriste sortit alors un couteau de sa poche. Valérian eut pour réflexe de lever sa main mais le deuxième terroriste eu pour réflexe d'allonger son bras et bloquer le poignet de Valérian.

-Parfait, on connait ton alter maintenant. Espère pas nous berner avec une action surprise.

Il commença à abaisser son couteau vers le torse de Valérian et Valérian n'avait plus de lumière.

-Tu as donc le même point faible qu'Hitoshi. Parfait, donc je suppose que tu ne compte pas parler sur t'es petit copain ?

-Question rhétorique mec, contente toi de le planter.

Une explosion eu lieu a l'entrer du réfectoire et une onde de choc sur le mur était apparue.

Le terroriste de derrière retourna alors son regard vers son ami qui tenait Valérian en otage avant de le voir devant lui lui asséner un énorme coup de poing sans lumière.

 **30 secondes plus tard**

-Mec réveille toi, on s'ait fait niquer par cette gamine.

-Hein ? Quelle gamine ?

Ochaco était intervenu au bon moment.

-Valérian, comment t'a pu te faire avoir aussi facilement, tu vas pas me dire que tu ne pouvait pas te défaire de sa prise avec ta lumière.

-Il connaisse mon point faible.

-Un point faible, ah t'avais plus lumière.

-Oui mais ils connaissent le moyen de me la retirer. Du coup je suppose que mon père avait le même.

-Pas du tout gamin. On a activé un point faible ? Même pas au courant, on est juste des vieux potes à Hitoshi.

-Quel est votre réel lien avec mon père ?

-Tu le découvrira en découvrant qui est notre chef.

-Et il arrive quand se chef.

-Oh, il tardera pas.

-Il se déplace a quelle vitesse a peu près. Demanda Valérian en rechargeant son alter.

-Hum, a la vitesse de la lumière.

Le mur sur lequel était adossé le terroriste en étant lié se brisa, en sortit alors un homme ressemblant fortement à Hitoshi, et il avait son alter. Tandis qu'il fusé sur Valérian qui était entrain de charger, Valérian ne pouvait pas réagir, il n'avait pas recharger et Ochaco n'était pas assez rapide. Alors qu'il continuer son chemin vers Valérian il reçu un coup au visage et se fit propulsé dans le mur.

-Depuis quand tu baisse ta garde putain d'éclair jaune. On les démonte ces putains de terroristes.

Le chef attrapa alors Bakugo par la gorge.

-Encore un de plus. j'espère qui vont tous venir comme ça.

-QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ICI SALE MERDE ?!

-Ah donc tu te souviens de moi ? Parfait j'aurais pas a t'expliquer e pourquoi du comment.

-Valérian arrête de parler et aide Katsuki.

-Quand je t'aurais niquer j'en aurai enfin terminer avec les ombres de mon père.

-Tu n'en aura jamais fini petit. Le spectre d'Hitoshi planera sur toi jusque ta mort.

-Très bien alors si tu en a après moi. Lâche l'excité et viens te battre.

-Aucun problème. Il lâcha alors Bakugo qui toussa avant de se faire attraper par Ochaco.

-Lâche moi sale merde. J'vais le défoncer.

-Laisse Valérian faire. Il a plus de chance de gagner que toi.

Ochaco retourna alors auprès de Valérian après avoir calmé Bakugo.

-Euh Valérian... C'est qui ?

-Le cousin d'Hitoshi qui était le chefs des tueurs flashs.

-Attends c'est Kaori ?

-Ah je suis donc connu ? Parfait, elle saura au moins par qui elle va mourir et a cause de qui.

-Si tu touches à un cheveux de mes amis, tu n'en survivras pas.

-Ouh j'ai peur, bon on démarre.

Kaori absorba sa limite alors que Valérian privilégia l'endurance.

-Ta limite, pourquoi ?

-Je sais qu'Aizawa peut apparaître a n'importe quel moment.

 **Bon, va falloir que j'explique le grand retard de 3 semaines de ce chapitre : euh.. Ba liste non-exhaustive : Travail 1er S, démotivation (un peu calme toi), difficile a écrire : retour de la grand-mère etc... Donc désolé et je pense que ce sera un peu le même pour les prochains, mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux.**

 **Réponse aux reviews.**

 **DeyDeyKagamine : Alors je me souviens que je t'avait répondu directement mais je sais plus quoi donc: Reboot, (et si ça se trouve je vais être contradictoire, je t'invite a vérifier si tu peux.**  
 **Donc déjà, je trouve ton coté bipolaire insomniaque extrêmement drôle xD. En effet gros OCC sur Izuku lais, j'ai la solution je vais créer un nouveau OC principal autre que Valérian (qui est introduis dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs). Par contre je m'en souviens de ta petite exclue, donc j'espère que tu t'en souviens.**

 **Bibidi : Merci, ça fait du bien de voir qu'une sorte d'évolution dans mon écriture a pu te charmer, d'ailleurs faudrait que je me retape toute ma fic pour voire cette dite évolution. Bref merci et au plaisir de te revoir dans le futur.**


	11. Chapter 11

Le combat commença alors de la même manière que contre Hitoshi, dans le noir complet.  
Valérian se fit très vite mettre a terre par Hitoshi.

-Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me battre aussi facilement qu'Hitoshi. Je suis d'un tout autre niveau.

-Je suis bien au courant. Dit Valérian en essuyant la goutte de sang qui perla de sa bouche.  
On va donc passer aux choses sérieuses  
Valérian lança un regard a Bakugo ce vif regard sembla suffire car Kaori ne le remarqua pas et Ochaco libéra Bakugo qui bizarrement resta très calme.

-Bon on continue mon cher neveu ?

-C'est quand tu veux mon cher oncle.

-Tu n'est plus énerver contre moi ?

-Non, car j'ai enfin compris.

-Oh très bie... Une épée de lumière surpris alors Kaori et lui traversa le ventre.

-Dans cette famille vous passer beaucoup trop de temps à p... Valérian se fit alors envoler et Kaori apparût à l'endroit ou était Valérian.

-En effet tu as raison, nous parlons trop.

Valérian se releva et pointa sa cage thoracique discrètement vers Bakugo. Il commença alors a pointer ses 2 paumes vers le ciel.

-Oh non pas cette technique.

Kaori fusa vers Valérian et Bakugo l'arrêta, porter par la vitesse donner par Ochaco. Il fit perdre l'équilibre en étant sur son dos avant de changer de position et de lui asséner une explosion directement sur son thorax. De la lumière sortit alors de toute sa peau

-Kof Kof... Malédiction.  
Tant que Kaori n'a pas récupérer sa respiration, il ne peux pas récupérer de lumière.

Kaori se leva et essaya de stopper Valérian sans lumière.

-Attends tu crois faire quoi là gros connard ? Sans ta lumière tu ne fais même pas le poids contre moi.

Bakugo commença alors à enchaîner les coups contre Kaori qui semblait encaisser sans problème mais cela l'empêcher d'avancer.

Valérian ayant terminer sa technique. Il cria

-Ochaco fait le sortir d'ici !

Sans une seconde d'hésitation elle sauta et le récupéra avant de sortir par le trou créer par Kaori.

Et dehors qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise en découvrant All Might se tenir devant elle.

-Ils sont où ?!

-Dans le réfectoire mais Valérian et actuellement entrain de développer toute sa puissance, il donc dangere...

Trop tard, il était déjà rentré.

-Mon garçon ou es tu ?

-Valérian qui était en plein enchaînement ne remarqua qu'a moitié la présence d'All Might et continua ses coups, de plus en plus puissant. Kaori ne semblait rien subir, de part une sorte de bouclier qui englobé tous son corps. Valérian sentant son endurance le quitter, décider de créer un poing américain avec le reste de lumière qui lui restait. Il brisa facilement la coquille de Kaori avant de continuer les enchaînements. All Might hallucina sur la force de Valérian.

Kaori continuer de subir sans répondre et Valérian enchaîner les coups tous plus rapide et violent, se bien que le sol en dessous des pieds de Kaori commençait à se fissurer.

Kaori eu alors le temps de placer une esquive, ce qui fit rater Valérian et me fit frapper le sol, c'est alors que l'immeuble entier ce mît à trembler. Kaori tenta d'asséner un coup à la nuque de Valérian, met ce dernier le bloqua avec son avant bras et un échange de regard eu lieu, Valérian était rempli de rage tandis que Kaori garder son air hautain et supérieur. Et l'enchaînement de Valérian continua de plus belle. Mais cette fois ci la puissance était bien moindre. Valérian s'écrasa au sol avant de perdre connaissance.

Kaori était recouvert de sang, les bras ballants.

-C'est bon ... J'ai gagné.

All Might fou de rage tenta alors de frapper Kaori

-SMASH!

Inutile Kaori esquiva sans aucune difficulté et tenta d'en terminer avec Valérian avant qu'All Might ne s'interpose.

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire monsieur le N°1.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

All Might eu beau tenter, Kaori, malgré ses blessures, restait intouchable quand à lui il ne s'occupait que de Valérian. Mais All Might le bloquer, ce combat n'allait nul part.

 **5 minutes plus tard**

-Tu t'épuises vieil homme, nous savons que tu es limité dans l'endurance, il me suffit de continuer ce petit jeu et tu t'épuisera tout seul

Mince il a raison, je ne peux pas rester comme ça indéfiniment, et si je me dé-transforme je lui donne le temps de tuer Valérian, je en peux rien faire dans cette situation.

-C'est quoi ça All Might ? Depuis quand vous êtes impuissant face à quelqu'un ?! Moi j'le défonce ce gros con.

-Oh encore toi p'tit con ? Tu as pus en effet pas mal m'amoché, mais c'est uniquement grâce à mon neveu que tu as pu, ne te sur-estimes pas.

-Mais je m'en contrefout de tes discours à la con. Dit-il en s'élançant contre Kaori.

Kaori n'était pas capable de le renvoyer tout de suite de part ses blessures. Bakugo réussit donc a le repousser.

All Might s'apprêta a partir à l'assaut quand Valérian lui attrapa le pied pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Valérian ?

Une fine couche de lumière recouvra All Might et Valérian eu juste le temps de dire

-Visée... Le thorax.

Avant de retomber dans les vapes. Bakugo se fit envoyer dans les airs et Kaori en sortant de la fumée créer par Bakugo se retrouva devant All Might à la vitesse de la lumière lui assénant un énorme coup de poing

-LIGHTNING SMASH !

-Kaori se fit écraser au sol sans pouvoir esquiver et mourra sur le coup

-Il est mort, tant pis, l'important est de sauver les enfants.

All Might retourna dans le réfectoire ou Valérian était à terre et Izuku apparût.

-All Might vous allez bien ? Oh merde Valérian !

-Moi ça va même si j'ai presque plus d'endurance. Et Valérian a juste perdu connaissance

-Les gens dehors savent que vous avez vaincu l'adversaire, j'ai entendu plein de cri de joie en arrivant.

All Might perd sa transformation.

-Ils vont bientôt entrer et me voir comme ça.

-On ne peut rien faire contre ça ?

-Non on peut rien, il faut donner des soins à Valérian pour l'instant.

-Je... Peux vous aidé.

Valérian utilisa la lumière qu'il avait mis sur All Might pour créer un mirage et le faire disparaître aux yeux des journalistes.

Les journalistes arrivent en compagnie de Tenya, Bakugo et Ochaco

-Vous allez bien ?

Les journalistes n'avaient aucun intérêt pour les enfants

-Ou est passé All Might les enfants ?

-Il est déjà parti.

-Ah d'accord.

Et tous les journalistes s'en allèrent.

-Non mais ils sont sérieux ces cons, ils s'en foutent totalement de nous, y a que All Might qui les intéressent.

-C'est les médias, cherche pas Kacchan. Pour l'instant faut aider Valérian.

 **6 heures plus tard**

Valérian se réveilla dans l'infirmerie de Yuei devant Recovery Girl.

-Encore amnésique je suppose ?

-Non, pas cette fois

-Ah c'est intéressant. Tu commences donc a maîtriser ce pouvoir.

-Je vous arrête, j'ai pas utilisé mon joker.

-Ah bon, All Might m'aurais menti.

-Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas moi je vais retourner en cours.

-Tu es vraiment naïf. Le lycée est détruit à moitié. Pour l'instant les cours sont annulés.

-Ah très bien mais donc, ou je vais ?

-Ba tu rentres chez toi.

-OK mais jusque quand ?

-On sait pas ? En tout cas tu me saoules a me faire perdre mon temps. T'ira poser des questions à ton professeur. Allez ouste, du balai.

-Vous m'ausculter pas plus que sa ?

-Je l'ai déjà fait banane, tu as juste 2 côtes cassé et des petites fractures par ci par là, mais rien de grave, contente toi de te calmer pour 1 semaines et tout se passera bien.

-Bon très bien, ba... A dans une semaine.

Valérian sortit et se retrouva nez a nez avec Mishigan, la nouvelle élève.

-Salut, je m'appelle Mishigan, je suis la nouvelle élève. Je viens te chercher car j'essaye de me présenter à chaque élève.

-Ok merci mais c'est tout. Je sens que non et que t'es là pour autre chose.

-Euh... Ba non, je viens juste pour me présenter.

-Arrête, je vois que tu veux autre chose, je le vois dans tes yeux verts.

-Bon ok... On m'a dit que tu étais le plus puissant de la classe, je voulais donc te tester.

-Je viens seulement de sortir d'un léger coma, j'ai 2 cotes cassés, je ne peux donc pas forcer sur mon corps.

-Ouais mais c'est tranquille t'inquiète.

-T'es pas capable d'attendre 1 semaine que je sois rétabli.

-Ba, pas vraiment.

-Et ba tu vas devoir, hors de question que je me surmène.

-T'es sérieux, tu te dégonfles.

-Si tu veux, dans une semaine je serai gonflé à bloc.

-Ouais mais une semaine c'est le temps que les courts redémarrent, on aura plus le temps.

-On est dans un lycée de super-héros, un duel fera parti de nos cours.

-Rahhh tu me saoule ! J'me casse.

Mishigan s'en alla en marchant de manière normal.

Valérian pensa : Bon, j'ai une semaine pour découvrir son alter.

-Tiens Valérian t'es là.

-Izuku, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Ba je suis venu te voir. D'ailleurs tu viens de croiser Mishigan c'est ça ?

-Ouais, elle a l'air vachement fier d'elle, genre enfant gâté qui pique une crise quand elle a pas ce qu'elle a.

-Mouais pas faut mais bon c'est pas ça qui compte.

-Au fait, tu sais ce que c'est son alter.

-Nop, personne le sait, elle le cache. Attends pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Ba, elle m'a provoqué en duel, j'ai refusait car je suis pas au mieux de ma forme et elle parti en ronchonnant comme un enfant.

-Ah ouais ok, à ce niveau là ça deviens gênant quand même.

-Ba écoute, va bien falloir qu'on apprenne à la connaître.

-Mais sinon tu pense que c'est quoi son alter ?

-J'en sais strictement rien, vu ses très longs cheveux, peut-être un rapport avec ça, genre comme la meuf de l'autre classe avec ses ronces.

 **Bon, vous aurez remarqué que ce chapitre et très court mais c'est pour une raison très simple, le prochain arrive rapidement.**

 **Mais je vais organiser un petit jeu, vous allez devoir trouver l'alter de Mishigan (oui évidemment je sais déjà de quoi il s'agit), et si vous trouver le bon, je mets dans la fic un personnage que vous m'aurez donnez (je m'autorise a mettre un véto, ma fic doit quand même rester cohérente) Ca dépend du personnage mais il ne sera certainement pas récurrent.**

 **Donc vous devez pronostiquer l'alter de Mishigan dans les reviews avec un mini développement physique et un petit développement mental. Après faite pas des romans, juste une phrase. OU vous pouvez même vous décrire pour avoir votre équivalent dans cette fic.**

 **Donc a vos divination et bonne chance.**


End file.
